Project Eclipse 001
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Silver a boy who starts out with aRaiolu just wants to have a normal pokemon journey. Thanks to a bitchy Crystal he cannot do that. What is it about this strange boy he meets from the Orre region?
1. Chapter 1

PROJECT ECLIPSE #001

CHAPTER 1:

NEW JOURNEY AND NEW BEGINNINGS

My name is Silver but I often go by Geo. Who my family is … I would rather not say right now. That will come later when it is needed. I am starting my pokemon journey today and I am going to be late if I do not hurry. Let me back up a little to when I got up this morning .. … …

I woke to a sharp ringing noise to my left.

"Fucking hell …" I murmured as I punched the snooze button on my alarm clock. It was seven o'clock and it was way too early to be awake and about. I had a reason for being up though … to get my first pokemon.

I got up and stretched my arms to the ceiling. My back popped and then I opened my eyes with a growl.

'Why does it have to be so damh early?' I thought annoyed.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower head. My night clothes were quickly deposited on the counter as I stepped into the steaming water. Hopefully it would wake me up and put me in a better mood.

Five minutes later I was washed and ready to go. I went downstairs and grabbed my backpack, then left the house. I lived in a small villa near New Bark Town. That was where I would get my first pokemon. I have lived alone for many years and now was getting around to starting my own pokemon journey.

I had worn my trademark black jacket with a dark red short sleeved shirt under it today. Black jeans with red stripes down the sides adorned my strong legs. Black boots covered my feet, and I wore a black headband to keep my knee length crimson hair out of my eyes. Now all that was left was my pokemon at my side. Which one would I choose?

My silver eyes scanned the road as I began to walk toward New Bark Town. Seeing no one I started walking faster at my normal speed. I was going to be alone I had decided a few weeks before. Other people could be annoying and drive me nuts. I preferred to be alone most of the time for that very reason.

In about ten minutes I could see Professor Elm's lab. It was on the edge of New Bark Town so it wasn't hard to find. I hadn't been here in years but I couldn't remember when the last time was. This place just seemed familiar somehow. Maybe it was how the plants covered the windows or how the small Pidgey flocked to the roof. Whatever it was it was going to bug me until I figured it out.

I walked into the lab as the professor was trying to capture a pokemon.

"Could I get some help?" he asked frantically as the pokemon knocked over a shelf full of books onto his head. I nodded and stood in the pokemon's path to try and slow it down. It glared at me and then ran toward the door. An assistant barely got it closed in time to keep the rampaging pokemon from escapeing into the open.

'What the hell is that supposed to be?' I asked myself.

The pokemon had blue armor and red eyes the rest of it looked like some kind of dog.

"Catch the Raiolu." The professor said as it ran toward a desk.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" I asked.

"He is a fighting\steel type. Very strong and very stubborn he is." The professor said. I crept up from behind the pokemon and grabbed it by the waist. Squealing and growling could be heard from the frantic pokemon.

"Here," the professor said as he threw something to me. It was a blue berry that the Raiolu took from my fingers immediately.

"You will need to get it into one of these." The bespectacled man said as he tossed a poke ball in my direction. I clicked the button and the blue and grey pokemon disappeared into the red and white ball.

"Thank you so much." Elm said as he took the poke ball from me.

"You are here for a starter pokemon I assume." He said as he pocketed the capsule that held the crazy pokemon. I nodded and handed him my ID.

"So you're Silver … there is no last name?" he asked.

"I don't know it myself." I said with a shrug.

"alright then … the starters you can choose from are in the poke balls on the table Silver." He said as he looked over to the table that I had caught Railou near.

I picked up the first poke ball and threw it.

"Chikorita!" a small creature with a leaf onits head said excitedly. When it saw me though it glared angrily.

"Chika!" it cried as leaves shot toward me. I side stepped the 'razor leaf' attack just in time. The leaves clattered against the wall harmlessly and the grass pokemon growled exasperatedly. I quickly returned it before it could cause any more trouble.

"Definitely not that one." I said quietly as I picked up the next poke ball.

The red light faded as a small aaligator looked around the room curiously. When it saw me though it shot water in my direction. Again I had to dodge this attack to stay safe.

"What is it whith you guys today?" I asked as I withdrew the blue pokemon

"That was a Tododile. They are usually hyper and not angry. I am curious too. This is rather strange." The professor said.

'Here it goes.' I thought as I threw the last poke ball.

A blue and cream colored creature emerged from the poke ball this time. Red patches on its back ignited and small balls of fire were let loose on the onlookers. I tried to dodge them but nearly got singed. Just as a large stream of fire was about to scorch me alive something stopped it. A blue flash of light kept the flames at bay and knocked the fire pokemon out.

'That was close.' I thought.

'What was that?' the professor thought.

The Raiolu stood tall in front of me as it growled at the unconscious fire pokemon.

"You can relax Raiolu. The Cyndaquil is down." The professor said. I threw the poke ball at the Cyndaquil and returned it. The Raiolu turned toward me and smiled. Its red eyes seemed much more calm now and it almost seemed happy.

It ran toward me and jumped onto my shoulder.

"I guess he wants to go with you. I am reluctant to let you take him though." Elm said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He was going crazy outside the lab a few days ago. I barely managed to get it calmed down enough to bring it inside. Then it got free and rampaged about the lab this morning. Can you handle it?" he asked with a doubtful expression on his face.

"Yes I can." I said firmly as I stroked its ears. A soft growling could be heard from the fighting\ssteel pokemon as its eyes closed contentedly.

"Hi Uncle." Someone said from behind us.

'Who is that?' Elm thought in surprise.

"are you surprised to see me here uncle?" a girl with medium length light blue hair said as she came up from behind us. She stared longingly at me but I ignored her. This was Crystal, a girl I had decided to stay away from many years ago.

"I am here for my first pokemon uncle." She said.

"Alright Crystal. You know you can choose from the three starters." Elm said cheerfully, but you could tell he was just as happy to see her as I was. She had tried to go out with me many times and she frankly annoyed me to death.

She ended up choosing the grass pokemon Chikorita. The small leaf pokemon glared at me as it left on her shoulder.

"We will have to battle sometime Silver. I would like to see what pokemon you have gotten." She said pleasantly.

"This Raiolu is my first pokemon." I said as the small dog glared at the leaf pokemon as well as at her trainer.

"That's not fair! Uncle I want a Raiolu." She said angrily as she walked toward me. This bitch could get on anyone's nerves and she was just unlucky to have gotten on mine.

Getting into a crouching position I prepared to block any punches she might throw my way. This was unnecessary though because Raiolu was standing in front of me. He growled and she flinched along with her Chikorita. He growled again and she screamed in fright. When Crystal screams it is loud enough to break glass. If no one knows this is so loud that you wonder if you will ever hear again. Raiolu chased the two out of the building as he was getting more and more irritated with the loud screams.

"Now that she is gone I can register you as a trainer." Professor Elm said. After entering some information into his computer he gave me back my ID. He gave me something else though. It was black and square with a few buttons on it.

"That is a pokedex. You can get information on different types of pokemon by using that device." He said.

"Alright," I said as I pocketed the device and Raiolujumped back onto my shoulder.

"You will also want these." He said as he gave me a black belt with some poke balls on it.

"Thanks," I said as I put it on.

"Other than that … you just go on your journey Silver. You are registered for the pokemon league challenge just so you know." He said.

"Good I was thinking of taking that challenge. Besides Crystal is also trying for the badges." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever you do with her is your choice. She is annoying and crazy. Good luck," he said.

"No kidding I'm going to need it to deal with her on a few occasions." I said with a small laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

PROJECT ECLIPSE #001

CHAPTER 2:

CIPHER'S ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES

In a desolate region with mostly deserts and other such land forms ther was a lab. In this lab experiments were being performed every day. Some on pokemon and some on other creatures altogether. This lab was owned by an organization believed to be disbanded –Cipher. And this region of deserts and thugs was called Orre.

I woke to a beeping noise coming from somewhere nearby.

'What the fuck is that noise?' I thought.

I tried to get up but found something holding my body in place.

'Not this again.' I thought angrily as I pulled at the wires and needles attached to my body. This is enough! I am tired of being eexperimented on and controlled!

"SYSTEM BREACH!" a mechanical voice yelled in alarm as I found clothing on the desk next to my holding cell –a bed with ropes attached to it. I quickly put them on and left the room before anyone could come after me. They had been trying to keep me in a state of comotos for quite a while now, but I wasn't about to let that continue.

'I am getting out of here today no matter what the fuck I have to do.' I thought to myself.

I have seen my files before. What they have done to me is sickening and senile. They fused pokemon DNA with a human but that unfortunately is not the extent of their crimes. They also injected me with a substance that makes me dead at night. I swear I am a fucking zombie at night and it is all their fault. I don't know what my real name is but I go by what they use –Eclipse.

I don't know how long I have been experimented on here. I am not even sure exactly where here is. From the few times I have gotten outside of the lab I can say we are in a desert. Not just any desert but a desert with nothing around for miles. This makes any escape plans I have look feeble and stupid. There is nothing out here for miles so I will have to make sure I am careful not to be seen when I try to escape. I wouldn't want to be stranded out here with no place to go and the horrible heat of the desert.

When asked by the scientists here what color my eyes are I can only tell them dark orange. I have no sight now thanks to these bastards. They have told me that my eyes turn dark gray at night which somewhat makes sense. I suppose a zombie would have lifeless dark gray eyes. This is something else to deal with though. It is a curse and yet not a curse.

Most of their security has to do with being able to see things. Most of the alarms flash red lights into the rooms and hallways to confuse escapees. This is no problem for me at all. Dark rooms don't bother me either. I just need to make sure I can get a few pokemon before I leave here. I can fight but there is no garauntee of how long.

I run through the hallways searching for a room I found once. There were many pokemon in this room all sealed in poke balls. These poke balls were locked into a case along the far wall. The lock had been simple and I was able to take one pokemon from this prison they had created. There were scientists coming down the hall so I had to hide from them as to not get caught. For this reason I had only been able to take one pokemon out of the many stored here.

They do weird things to pokemon here. I have seen a few of them that they have changed. Their hearts are so dark and they attack humans. Not only that but they are also hard to control and refuse to be healed sometimes. What the fuck are they doing to them? Whatever it is I am going to stop it!

I could hear voices nearby and quickly ducked into a side corridor to avoid being spotted.

"Where is that fucking pokemon whore?" someone asked.

'I'll show you whore Ardos.' I thought as I clenched my fists. They had no right to call me a whore when they were the ones who had made it so. I have been fucked by so many pokemon in the last few years it is ridiculous.

"Who knows boss. He is probably looking for another dragon pokemon who will fuck him." A woman's voice said.

'Lovrina you always look for people to fuck you. I would never dream of such a thing. I have never even gotten a choice.' I thought angrily.

"We will find him boss ardos." A third voice said. This one was very annoying and also extremely fruity.

"You better find them. Lovrina Miror B. If you do not then I will have the mechanical pokemon fuck you." Ardos said.

This was a threat? I had been fucked by one of the 'mehcanical pokemon' before. It isn't that bad. Although I am a biological disaster and they are only humans who are desperate for fame and glory.

"No not that!" they both said in scared voices.

"Then get your asses out there and look for the project. Find Project Eclipse #001!" Ardos ordered. They quickly scampered off in two different directions. Thankfully they weren't anywhere near me.

I waited until I could hear ardos's footsteps receeding until I stepped out of the side corridor. I felt along the wall and came to a room. After finding the door unlocked I entered the unknown room. After exploring for a few minutes I found that it was the same room I had found before. I found the case with the poke balls and surprisingly it was unlocked. This was the chance I had been looking for.

I placed my hands on two of the shelves and waited. Last time I had chosen a poke ball based on whichever one appealed to me. I knew that I wouldn't have much time now so I concentrated on what I was looking for. I like dark, Dragon, and fighting types. That is what I looked for now.

Dark, Dragong and fighting type pokemon are the most promenant types of pokemon DNA that have been fused with my human DNA. I naturally like those types most, even when being fucked by pokemon. I found one next to my left hand and put it into my pocket. Another was to my right on the lower shelf, which I quickly grabbed as well. The third was not on the shelves at all. Across the room in another case was a lone poke ball. I walked over to it and examined the lock.

It seemed to be pretty easy to break. I tried to crush it with my hands but to no avail. I then went to my psychic powers to break the lock. After a minute of concentration the lock was busted. I grabbed the last poke ball and left the room quietly. Last time I hadn't triggered any alarms but I also hadn't taken something from one of their high security cases either. It was a good idea to make sure that I was not seen or at least minimize that possibility.

As I exited the room I could hear hurried footsteps running around the halls. I climbed the wall and slipped into an air duct just as they entered the hallway I had previously inhabited.

"What happened? I could have sworn that there was someone here." One scientist said.

"Are you sure? We are all trying to find Project Eclipse. You might have been hearing thins." Another one said.

"I think I hear something down the left corridor." A third said. They all went toward the indicated area and I started moving in the ventilation system.

'That was close. I do not want to get caught by these crazy idiots. I am sure that Ardos has given them permission to fuck me if they find me. He did that last time and thank Arceus that I was never found.' I thought.

I crawled on for about fourty five minutes in silence. Then voices could be heard below me.

"He is nowhere to be found." Mirror B. said.

"We could not find him and it is all your fault you fucking fruitcake!" Lovrina yelled.

"You two should just be quiet a third voice said.

"Ah shut up you fucking karate master wannabe." Lovrina said.

"Shut your face." Dakim said.

"You have all failed me. I will send you all to be fucked by the mechanical pokemon." Ardos said as he walked into the room.

"No!" they all shouted as he pushed them along the floor.

'Is the search over?' I thought.

It started to get too hot in the air vents. I had to get out of here before I suffocated or got dehydrated. Both of which would really suck as according to my escape plan. In a deserted room I dropped to the floor soundlessly. I heard footsteps and leaned against a wall.

"I know you're there Eclipse." Someone said.

'Nascour?' I thought.

'Of course it is me Alexis.' I heard in my head. If this really was Nascour he was telepathic.

'How can I be sure I am not being lied to?' I thought back.

'Who else calls you Alexis? Would someone who actually has helped you try to turn you in?' I heard.

'There is no way to tell. These days and even here it is hard to trust anyone.' I thought.

'Yes but right now you are just trying to get out of here right?' I heard.

'Yeah,' I thought.

'Then does it matter how you get out?' I heard.

'No I guess not …' I thought.

Arms encircled my waist as I stepped away from the wall.

'Nascour.' I thought happily as I hugged him back.

'It is nice to see you again. You are so thin Alexis. It is even worse than the last time I saw you.' I heard. Nascour was not only a cipher associate at the highest level but he was also experimented on himself. This experiementation had given him psychic powers from the DNA of his Gardevoir. It had its dislikes though as well. It gave hima more feminine look and he was now weakened by metal.

'How are you?' I thought.

'I am fine you know of the usual annoyances though.' I heard.

'I am sure getting headaches from being near metal objects is really annoying Nascour. At least you aren't being fucked by pokemon left and right or hooked up to machines.' I thought.

'Sounds horrible Alexis.' I heard.

'No fucking kidding.' I thought.

'Let's get you out of here.' I heard as he pulled me out of the room.

He took me through a series of passages and rooms. We eventually ran into someone we couldn't avoid. Ardos's lover Eldes stood right near the front door.

'This is getting irritating.' I thought.

'You are not the only one irritated here.' I heard.

'Really now … Isn't it just great that Ardos's little whore is here to see us off?' I thought.

'I will take care of this don't worry.' I heard.

'Alright I hope you know what you are doing.' I thought to myself.

"What are you trying to do Nascour?" Eldes asked. I had been pushed behind the tall blue haired man before we entered the room.

"Why does that concern you Eldes? Why not return to your fuck buddy Ardos. I am sure he would love to pound you into the ground." Nascour said with disgust. Eldes was always shirtless and he never wore breeches that covered his ass and legs very well. In short he was pretty much a whore and cock tease.

"The same could be said about you Nascour. Don't think I don't know about you and that traitor Wes." Eldes shot back.

"That does not concern you." Nascour said with a calm voice.

"What are you doing with the escaped experiment?" Eldes asked.

"I am taking himn to the underground facility." Nascour said.

"There is not one. You lie!" Eldes said furiously. He might have been controlled by Ardos but he hated being lied to.

"Regardless it is none of your business." Nascour said.

"You are not leaving this place without battling me." Eldes said.

"Fine," Nascour said as he pulled a poke ball from his pocket and threw it.

"Skarmory," the pokemon said.

'Try to get away during the battle.' I heard.

'As much as I hate running that might be the only way at this point.' I thought.

"Go Salamance!" Eldes said as the blue and red dragon type came out of his poke ball.

The battle between the two pokemon lasted for a long time and Eldes was pretty distracted.

'Now,' I thought to myself.

I ran into a room behind Eldes and found myself cornered by a Houndoom and a Mightyena.

'Not this again!' I thought. Every time I had tried to escape I had run into these two idiotic pokemon.

'You go nowhere today whore.' I heard from both of them. They had been given telepathic powers after being given the DNA of two psychic pokemon. This would not stop me this time however.

They both lunged at me at the same time. I made sure this time to put up a 'reflect.' The last time I had failed to do so and gotten beaten easily. It is hard to fight though when you are never given enough food or water.

'You bitches are too slow.' I thought into their minds as I charged electricity into my entire body.

'Thunderbolt!' I thought as I let it loose on the canines. They howled and wailed in protest but couldn't shake off the electric attack. By the time they were able to to it would be too late.

There was a teleportation machine in this room somewhere. I had about three minutes to find it and get out of here. I did not know what it looked like or what to expect. I had never found it before so I wasn't even sure if it was still here or if it even was ever in this room. Just as they were shaking off the electricity I bumped into something. I could hear a whirring sound as a machine came to life. I pushed a button just as they both tried to bite me. Too bad for them I wasn't even there anymore.

"You Lose Nascour." Eldes said about fifteen minutes later.

"It makes no difference to me." He said.

"Why is that? You are normally the one bragging about how great you are at battling." Eldes said in confusion.

"He is already gone. This was merely a distraction. Oh and you might want to check on your Mightyena and Houndoom. They may be pretty angry." Nascour said with a smirk.

"What?" Eldes asked as he walked to the room where he had left his pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

PROJECT ECLIPSE #001

CHAPTER 3 – FIRST BATTLE AND FIRST FRIEND?

I left the lab shortly after getting my pokedex. I walked for a while and managed to level Raiolu up a bit. It was pretty easy to make it to the next town over which was Cherrygrove City. There wasn't supposed to be a gym here but that did not mean there would be no action here.

"You new here?" a boy asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I interjected with my own question.

"I was just wondering cause I usually give tours of the town to newcomers." The boy said. He wore a sailor hat and similar clothing. He had a sickly sweet smile on his face that could barely pass for innocence.

"What is in it for you?" I asked.

"I just show people around so they don't get lost." He said innocently.

"If you're sure." I said as I followed him around the small town. Afterward he handed me a chip.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"It is a map that you can load onto your pokegear." He said as he indicated the black wrist watch like device around my left wrist.

"Thanks," I said as I slid the chip into one of the slots located at the side of the small device. Immediately a map was displayed on the screen. It showed every town in great detail that existed in johto.

Speaking of pokegear it started ringing as the boy walked away.

"Hello," I said as I pushed the talk button.

"Hey Silver," Professor Elm's voice said as his face appeared on the screen.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want you to talk to Mr. Pokemon Silver. He supposedly found something again." The bespectacled man informed me.

"He lives where?" I asked.

"North of Cherrygrove. It is not hard to find. You'll never miss it." He said.

"Alright," I said as I started off to the north of town.

There were a few trainers along the way but I blew through them easily. I should say Raiolu blew through them easily. He seemed to always be much happier when he was battling. When we were in Cherrygrove he was so tense and high strung.

A few minutes after pummeling a girl's Poochyena we made it to a house. There were a few berry trees here. A girl stepped out from behind the house and handed me some berries.

"These are for you. You are Silver right?" she asked. I nodded and put the berries into my bag.

"My father Mr. Pokemon has something to show you." She said as she started toward the door. Having nothing else to do at the current moment I followed her inside.

Immediately Raiolu tensed when we got inside the small house.

"Oh it's you." A man wearing a black top hat said happily as he spotted me.

"I found him outside father." The girl said.

"Good job Julianna." He said. She went into another room and left us alone with the oddly dressed man. He was wearing formal attire for some reason as well as the top hat.

"I have found many strange things in my lifetime. But none so odd and mystifying as this." He said as he fiddled with something in his hands. I rolled my silver eyes at him in irritation.

"Not a patient person are you?" he said and laughed nervously. I did not answer that question.

"I want Elm to look at something for me. He said that you might be able to take it to him." He said.

"And what would you like to show him?" I asked.

"This," he said as he handed me a silver chain. It was just long enough to go around my wrist a few times and clasped at one end.

'What the hell is this?' I thought in confusion.

" I call it the 'power chain.'" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"When given to a pokemon it doubles all of their stats." He explained.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I was traveling in the Hoenn region a few days ago. I was near a cave somewhere around Lilycove City. It was just lying underneath a rock." He said.

"I will get it to him." I said firmly as I pocketed the item.

Raiolu jumped off of my shoulder and pulled the chain out of my pocket.

"Do you want to carry it?" I asked him. He nodded and clipped the chain to his left wrist. I had to admit it suited him well enough.

"I will see you around then." Julianna said as she came to show us out.

"Yeah," I said not looking at her. Most girls were just trying to date me and I was rather sick of it. For this reason I had been gay for years now.

I started back to Cherrygrove City after a few minutes of goodbye with the girl. I met a few wild pokemon but nothing that I would want to capture. I also let Raiolu judge on that note. He would be battling with some of them anyway and I didn't want to catch a pokemon he would not like. For this reason my belt remained empty of new pokemon for the time being.

Near Cherrygrove City I found an Eevee though. It leapt at Raiolu and started attacking him. A few fast paced attacks lowered the energy of the small fox pokemon enough so it stopped trying to attack him.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked. The small fox nodded and glared into the distance.

'Alright,' I thought.

"Raiolu is that okay with you?" I asked the armored pokemon. He nodded and took a poke ball from my belt. He walked over to the Eevee and it tapped the button disappearing in a flash of red light. I had caught my first pokemon and it was a pretty strong one at that.

We went on to Cherrygrove City after that. I purchased some potions and full heals at the local pokemart before going to the pokemon center. A pink haired woman greeted me warmly as I entered.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" she asked me.

"Could you heal my Raiolu and Eevee please." I said. She nodded as I put Raiolu and the poke ball that held Eevee onto the counter. She took them into another room and I was left to stare at the pictures on the wall of the pokemon center.

There were many photographs on the walls. Some depicted random pokemon that you could find in the wild and others were different. One showed a blue and purple dog pokemon with water and trees around it. Another showed a yellow, blue, and black dog pokemon with thunderbolts behind it. This pokemon kind of looked like a tiger as well as a dog. The last one showed a red, brown, and black dog pokemon with fire and volcanos behind it. I was drawn to this one somehow. It was as if I should know it from somewhere but I did not know where.

The nurse came back out to find me staring at the picture of the fire dog. Raiolu jumped onto my shoulder to find out what I was looking at. He stared at the photo with just as much wonder as I was showing.

"That pokemon is called Entei. The legendary fire dog of Johto he is said to have many special powers." The nurse said.

"He seems so familiar." I said to myself.

"Here is the other pokemon." She said as she handed me Eevee's poke ball.

"Thanks," I said as I left the center.

There was just something about Entei that I recognized. I had liked fire since I could remember but yet I had gotten a Raiolu as a starter pokemon. Would I ever find a fire pokemon that I liked? The pokemon from Hoenn looked pretty cool. I had once seen a picture of a small bird pokemon called Torchic that I might want to train someday. Raiolu I had heard were from the Sinnoh region which was much farther from here than the Hoenn region was.

Someone ran into me as I was leaving the town.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a female voice said.

'Ugh … not her.' I thought in disgust.

"Hey Silver. Do you want to battle?" she said as she noticed me.

"Sure I guess." I said more to shut her up than anything else. Dealing with her for a few minutes was enough and battling would just be worse.

$$$$44$$

"I will start then! Go! Chikorita." She said as the leaf pokemon appeared from its poke ball. It glared at me and Raiolu as it bobbed its head.

"Go …" I said as I reached for my poke balls. Raiolu stepped in front of me before I could throw one though.

"You're sure?" I asked. He nodded and glared at the leaf pokemon.

"Use Razor Leaf." Crystal ordered. The leaves came at us but were way too slow.

"Dodge and use Tackle." I said. He dodged alright but he did not use Tackle. What he used was much more powerful. The Chikorita was slammed into the ground and whimpered.

"That was a Quick Attack. Can't you even control your pokemon?" the girl mocked.

"Use Force Palm." I instructed. This time he listened to me.

The attack connected harshly with the grass type and sent it sprawling.

"That was an electric attack. What the fuck is wrong with you Chikorita? Get up!" Crystal yelled as the leaf pokemon barely was able to get up from the ground.

"Use Sleep Powder." She ordered. The attack missed by a mile and her face grew red in anger.

"Use Mach Punch to finish it off." I told Raiolu. He executed the attack and the pokemon was effectively knocked out.

"Damn it that wasn't fair." Crystal said angrily.

"If you have another pokemon we can try that as well." I said. It was annoying when she was angry even if she wasn't that threatening.

"Fine then," she said as she grabbed another poke ball and threw it.

"Sentret." The pokemon said.

"You have to use another pokemon though." She said with a smirk.

"Fine by me." I said as Raiolu stepped to my side.

"Go! Eevee." I said as the brown and white fox came out of the poke ball.

"Why do you always get the rare pokemon?" she growled.

"Let's battle and not talk." I said seriously.

"Use Tackle Sentret." She told the little brown pokemon. It ran toward Eevee but did not hit it.

"Dodge and use Tackle as well." I said. The attack was much stronger though and she was going to make fun of me again for it. Again her pokemon was slammed into the ground by the force of my pokemon's attack.

"That was a Take Down. Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!" Crystal said as Sentret got up shakily.

"Use Water Gun." She said through clenched teeth.

"Use Quick Attack." I instructed. Not like it will make a difference though cause he did not listen.

"That was a thundershock." Crystal said furiously.

"Sen … tret …" the small brown pokemon uttered painfully as it fell unconscious.

"That means I win." I said as I recalled Eevee fondly.

"You mother fucker!" Crystal said as she stalked toward me. She tried to punch me but I blocked her feeble attempts every time.

'Pathetic girl,' I thought.

"Let me at you." She said.

"Even if I did would it do any good. There is no way you can injure me like that." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"There isn't enough power behind your punches. I have somewhere to go. See you later." I said as I walked away from the stunned girl.

It was a quiet journey from Cherrygrove to New Bark Town. Raiolu rode on my shoulder and stared at any pokemon who tried to attack us. It was clear to me that he hated Crystal just as much as I did. With him in a bad mood I just kept quiet until we reached the lab. I would hate to be on the receiving end of one of his 'force palms' or 'mach punches.'

Once I could see the lab I started to walk a little faster. The 'power chain' gleamed on Raiolu's wrist as he jumped off my shoulder to walk beside me.

"Have fun today?" I asked him.

'Yes I did.' I heard.

"Telepathy?" I asked.

'Yes Silver.' I heard.

'That is cool. So I can talk to you now?' I thought.

'Of course.' I heard.

"How was your trip?" the professor asked as I came in with Raiolu.

"Fine," I said.

"So what did he have to show you?" he asked.

"Raiolu has it actually." I said. He looked quizzically at the armored pokemon. Raiolu stepped forward and handed the chain to the professor. He stared at it for a moment before speaking again.

"What did he call this?" the professor asked.

"A 'power chain.'" I said.

"What was it supposed to do?" he asked.

"It is supposed to double the stats of a pokemon." I said.

"All of them?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Does it work?" he asked.

"I am not sure. Raiolu is already pretty strong and I only fought Crystal. So I haven't gotten to test it yet." I said.

"I will keep it here for further study. I may need someone to test it though. Expect one of my assistants to call or find you in a week or so." He told me.

"Alright," I said.

"Where are you off to now?" the professor asked.

"I am going to Violet City. Why?" I asked.

"Just curious is all. That is where the first gym is." He told me.

'I know that.' I thought.

'He talks too much.' I heard from Raiolu.

'No kidding.' I thought.

"I have to go now if I want to make it back to Cherrygrove tonight." I said.

"That is true." The professor said.

"Hopefully I am done with bitches for a while." I said.

"Did you find any?" he asked.

"I found your slut of a niece." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"What did she do now.?" He asked.

"She challenged me to a battle." I said.

"Wow no fuck attempts?" he asked.

I looked at him in mock horror.

"No not this time." I said.

"I will let you go then I guess. Did you catch any more pokemon?" he asked.

"I did catch an Eevee." I said.

"Sounds cool. Keep up the good work." He said as I left the lab.

The next morning I woke up in the pokemon center of Cherrygrove City. We had barely made it back before nightfall last night. We had both gone straight to bed after Raiolu and Eevee had been healed again. Hopefully we would be bitch free today.

After showering and getting dressed I walked out of the center with Raiolu on my shoulder. It was off to Violet City today. The first city on the map from this location and the nearest big city from here. Not only was there a gym but there was also a temple there I had heard.

On the way there I found a boy unconscious on the ground. He merely seemed to be knocked out. What had happened to him and why was he here?

A few minutes earlier there had been a flash of light in this area. A boy of about sixteen years of age had just appeared ther without a trace. He was unconscious and breathing heavily.

Raiolu had gone rigid for a few moments.

'he just appeared here about fifteen minutes ago.' I heard from the armored pokemon's mind.

'So this is not just a coincidence.' I thought.

'No it is not. We should take him with us Silver.' I heard.

"Alright then," I said as I picked up the boy.

I could see Violet City when the boy stirred in my arms. He shifted so that his face was pressed against my chest and I could hear a soft moan from him.

'Is he going to be alright?' I thought to myself.

"ugh …" he said as he shifted to a sitting position in my arms. I stopped and stared at him as he pushed some of his black hair away from his ears. They were pointed like an elf's and I could see that his eyes were dark orange.

'Is he even human?' I thought.

'I do not think so Silver.' I heard from Raiolu.

'It's not just how he looks is it?' I thought.

'No I can sense pokemon DNA from him. There is also something else.' I heard.

'I will be careful then.' I thought.

"Can you put me down please?" the boy asked. He had a heavy Japanese accent. This was strange because although we were Japanese in Johto we spoke Egnlish with almost no accent at all.

"Sure sorry." I said as I lowered him to the ground. He shot up and glared in a random direction.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"yeah I guess … Where am I?" he asked.

"you are in Johto. Where did you think you were?" I asked.

"I was in the Orre region a few minutes ago." He said.

'Where is that?' I thought to myself.

"What is your name?" I asked. He seemed confused for a moment as he tried to process what I had asked.

"Genki Desu?" I asked. Maybe speaking Japanese a little would help.

"Eclipse." He said.

"Do you have trouble speaking English?" I asked.

"Sometimes … It just depends." He said.

'He is very strange. I can feel different types of pokemon DNA from him.' I heard from Raiolu.

'That is pretty weird.' I thought.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to Violet City to get my first gym badge." I said.

"Gym badge?" he asked.

"If you are from another region … Have you heard of the pokemon league challenge?" I asked.

"No idea what that is." He said.

"In some regions there is a pokemon league. There are usually eight badges a trainer must earn by battling the leaders of different parts of that region to get into the league. Some regions have four but most have eight." I explained.

"Alright so where does Orre fit into this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have never heard of Orre before." I said.

"There is lots of desert and waistland there. The favorite pass time is battling or fucking in the streets." He said.

"Let's go then." He said suddenly.

"What about your past and this 'Orre?'" II asked.

"I can figure that out later. Besides I am good at fighting. If someone tries to attack you I can help." He said.

"I don't think that will be necessary here. It is not as dangerous in Johto." I said.

"You can come with me if you like though." I added as he looked at me. His eyes they were dark and glossy.

We made it to Violet city about ten minutes later.

"This is it then?" he asked.

"Yeah it doesn't look as impressive as I thought." I said.

"It is so quiet." He said. I stared at him and he seemed out of it for a moment.

"What did you mean? Can you not see or something?" I asked.

"No I am blind. They did this to me." He said.

"Who did what?" I asked.

"I don't remember who they are. I know who I am and what has been done to me but who did it I am not sure." He said.

'Amnesia.' I heard from Raiolu.

"You don't remember?" I clarified.

"Iie." He said.

"That must be frustrating. Follow me then." I said as I grabbed his hand. He looked like he was going to protest but when my skin touched his he smiled.

"so where is this gym?" he asked.

"It is usually the biggest building in town so it should not be that hard to find." I said as we started to walk around the town.

"I am here to battle Faulkner." I said as we came up to a large building. A pair of guards were stationed outside of it.

'What's with the guards?' I thought.

'Maybe he is scared that he is going to be fucked too much.' I heard. But this wasn't Raiolu's mind talking to me.

'You can hear me?' I asked to the person.

'Yeah it's Eclipse.' I heard.

'What the fuck did they do to you?' I thought to myself.

"You may enter." The guards said in unison. When Eclipse tried to come in though he was stopped by two spears.

"he is with me." I said as I could tell he was about to puch their lights out.

"If you are sure." They said as they permitted him entry.

"Catch!" someone said as an object soared toward me. I quickly caught it and looked at it. It was a shuriken or a throwing star.

"Not bad," a man with violet hair said as he came out of the shadows. Eclipse tensed beside me but relaxed when my hand slipped into his.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the man asked.

"No," we both said together.

"Sure," the man said doubtfully. I threw the shuriken in his direction and he barely caught it before it hit him square in the face.

"Watch it." He said.

"A good warrior should always be ready for anything." Eclipse said.

"Fine let's see what you can do." Faulkner said. Eclipse let go of my hand and spun around. He caught the shuriken as it came a few feet from him.

"I don't even need to look at it to catch it." He said in a mocking tone.

"You are a fucking punk. Why not fight me?" Faulkner said in anger.

"I am the one challenging you." I said.

"Fine," the leader said.

"You couldn't handle fighting me for more than five minutes." Eclipse said as he folled us to the arena.

"This will be a two on two battle between the leader Faulkner and the challenger Silver from Daezar." The referee said.

"Please choose your first pokemon." He then went on.

"Go! Spearow." Faulkner said as a mean looking bird popped out of a poke ball.

"Go Raiolu." I said as the armored pokemon stepped onto the field.

"Use Peck." The violet haired teen instructed.

"Dodge and use Tackle." I said. Not ever would he listen to me.

'That was Quick Attack again.' I thought.

'I cannot use Tackle.' I heard from Raiolu.

"can you even control your pokemon?" Faulkner mocked.

"Fuck you then." I said as I glared at the leader.

"Use Aerial Ace." He told his Spearow. Another dodge and another attack I didn't know that Raiolu could use.

'Psychic.' I thought in disbelief.

He should not be able to use Psychic for quite a while. He was not even close to evolving.

"Now finish this with Drill Peck." Faulkner said.

'It must be close to evolving.' I thought as the bird soared toward Raiolu with a flashing spinning beak. He dodged again and used another attack I had not commanded.

'Thunderbolt.' I thought as the bird was severly shocked.

"What the fuck?" Faulkner said as his bird fell to the ground.

"Send out your next pokemon Faulkner. This first battle goes to Silver and his Raiolu." The referee said.

"I know that you idiot." Faulkner said as he pulled out another poke ball.

"You must change pokemon as well Silver. It is gym rules." the referee said.

"Fine." I said as Raiolu stepped beside me again. He jumped into Eclipse's arms and snuggled up to sleep there.

"Go! Pidgeotto." Faulkner said. A large bird emerged from his poke ball. It wasn't that big but a great deal bigger than the Spearow.

"Go Eevee." I said as the little fox pokemon came out of my poke ball. It rubbed against Eclipse's legs and then glared daggers at the bird pokemon. It was almost as if it knew that Faulkner had been insulting Eclipse.

"Begin!" the referee said. We both glared at each other. They had not let Eclipse into the battle box with me but I could tell he was paying attention. I couldn't stop glancing at him every five seconds.

"Use Gust." Faulkner ordered the bird. It flapped its wings and a large bout of wind came toward Eevee. He dodged and used Thundershock. This surprised them both and the bird almost stopped flapping. It had taken the attack well but would not be able to take multiple rounds of it.

"Use Quick attack and then Return." I said. The combined attack was definitely not what the young leader was expecting. The bird was almost defeated right there.

"What the hell?" Faulkner said.

"Let's finish this with a Thundershock." I told Eevee. I glanced at Eclipse to see him stroking behind Raiolu's ears. The pokemon was loving it and making soft growling noises. It was not a Thundershock though. It was a Thunderbolt. This knocked the bird out of the sky where it promptly fainted.

"This battle goes to Silver from Daezar and his Eevee." The referee said. Faulkner just stood there stunned as I recalled the fox pokemon.

"This is yours." Faulkner said as he handed me the badge.

"Thanks," I said as I put it in my badge case. Eclipse and I left the gym and headed toward the pokemon center to sleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

PROJECT ECLIPSE #001

Chapter 4:

Confessions, Bitches, and revelations

The next day after we both showered and I ate some breakfast we went to the temple in town. It was said that it would be a great training ground by some of the townspeople. The question was … what kind of training?

As we walked in I was immediately asked to battle a monk. I won and it went on like this for a while. After beating about six of them I came to one that looked like the head monk.

"You have done well to get here." He said.

"Thanks," I said. Eclipse shifted uneasily beside me. His hand slipped into mine as his eyes closed tightly. Something was up and I wanted to know what it was.

"You fight me first, then I will give you something if you win." The monk said.

"Like what?" Eclipse asked.

"Something useful and well earned if he wins." The monk said. He didn't look convinced but I had no problem battling another monk.

"Alright," I said with confidence in my voice.

He had three Bellsprout that Raiolu flattened with ease.

'Isn't the head monk supposed to be stronger than this?' I thought.

"That was a great battle." The monk said as he smiled at me.

'I flattened you and you say it was a great battle?' I thought skeptically.

"Here is your reward." He said as I was handed a case with a disc in it.

"What is this?" I asked as I took the disc out of the case. It was a yellow colored disc with the word 'flash' written on it

"That my young friend is a HM. It contains the move Flash that you can teach a pokemon. Think carefully though, you cannot get rid of the move once it is taught. With the right badge you can use it out of battle to illuminate a room." The monk explained.

"That is all well and nice but I am mad." Someone said as I put the disc back into the case and placed both in my backpack.

'Not her again.' I thought in disgust.

'Who is that?' I heard from Eclipse.

'A slut you don't want to be involved with.' I told him.

'I would think not. I am not into girls anyway.' He thought back.

'Good,' I thought.

"Why don't you battle me you there with the black hair-" the person said. It was Crystal of course. That bitch!

"and why would I do that?" Eclipse asked with disinterest.

"No one hangs out with Silver but me." She said. I made an agitated noise in the back of my throat that was noticed by eclipse.

"Why would he want to hang out with you?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Just battle me then and we will see who he wants to hang with." She said with malice in her voice.

'What is her problem?' I heard.

'I can only guess that she is jealous of you.' I thought.

'Why?' he thought back.

'She wants to fuck me and have me love her for it.' I thought angrily.

'Ugh …' he thought back.

"Chikorita go!" Crystal cried as the leaf pokemon came out of her poke ball.

'grass pokemon,' I thought to him.

'Thanks for the heads up. It does not seem very strong though.' He thought back.

"Go Luxray!" he said as the Xray pokemon stepped in front of him.

"I am not going to go easy on you just cause I want to fuck you as well as Silver. I want to fuck you into the ground for even touching him!" Crystal exclaimed.

"You're on bitch." Eclipse said calmly.

"Use Vine whip Chikorita." She instructed. Luxray quickly dodged the attack and used a Quick attack. This not only allowed him to dodge the attack but also did some damage as well.

"What the hell? You're not giving commands?" she asked in confusion.

"You are really not worth it. But if you prefer it I can give them verbally." He said.

"Aaaaargh! No one makes fun of me." She said in rage. Luxray immediately was on guard. When people were angry they could do crazy things. We both knew this first hand.

"Use Razor Leaf." She told her pokemon. Sensing her intent the attack was much faster than usual.

"Dodge," was all the raven said. His Luxray managed to dodge most of the leaves but was cut in a few places.

"Use Spark," he said. The electricity did almost no damage to the enraged Chikorita.

"Use Sleep Powder." She ordered the grass pokemon. With wide eyes Eclipse listened as his pokemon fell to the ground completely asleep.

"Luxray," he whispered and I was not sure if I had heard right.

A moment later the electric lion rose from sleep and glared at the leaf pokemon.

"Use Shadow Claw." He instructed as his pokemon blurred into action. Even this high powered attack did not do much.

"Use Sleep Powder again." The girl said. The dust flew at Luxray once more and he fell to the ground asleep for the second time.

'I have to do something quick or I am gonna lose this round.' Eclipse thought.

'What a fucking bitch. She is using Chikorita's ability to make it stronger.' I thought.

'No fucking kidding.' He thought back.

"Luxray!" he called with a small amount of anger in his voice. I was the only one who knew his malice was directed at the blue haired bitch across the room. The lion pokemon got up once more but he looked kind of tired this time.

"Use Thundershock." He told Luxray. The electric attack did a little more damage than the Spark but not much.

"Use Vine whip again." The girl said. This time the vines were able to catch the Luxray and hold him in place.

"Use Crunch," Eclipse said. This attack did a fair amount of damage, just enough to get Luxray lose anyway.

"Use Sleep Powder once again." She said.

'I will not stand for this anymore. I am going to end this now.' Eclipse thought to himself.

The sleep inducing attack hit the lion pokemon for the third time and he once again hit the ground.

"Luxray," the raven said.

No response-

"Luxray!" he said again with much more feeling.

Still nothing.

"Luxray!" he nearly yelle, and I could just hear a slight fear in his voice. This woke the electric pokemon but he did not look so good. He staggered to his feet groggily and sleepily stared at the Chikorita.

"Let's finish this now! Use Poison Powder." Crystal ordered her pokemon. Eclipse just stared in wonder as Luxray took the poisonous attack head on.

'What the fuck!' he thought.

'I hear ya. This sucks.' I thought.

Luxray managed to shake most of the poison off but he was shaking slightly still.

"Actually I am the one who will be finishing this round. Use Extremespeed and then go straight into a Volt Tackle." Eclipse said to his pokemon. I was surprised but the lion seemed to be used to this command. Faster than I could see the Chikorita was out cold.

"What the fuck!" crystal exclaimed as she went over to her pokemon. She kicked it and there was no response.

"Take a rest Luxray." Eclipse said as he picked up the lion and returned it to its poke ball.

"You won this round but I still have one more pokemon left." Crystal said.

"That wasn't enough of a demonstration for you bitch?" I asked in a a tone bordering anger.

"Why Silver would you hang out with this pretty boy?" she asked in an overly sweet voice as she lifted up her dark pink capris to show me her underwear. She had slashed them down the sides and they almost resembled a skirt so this was a possible action.

"Not only am I not interested but I do not care what you look like." I said evenly.

"And you blackie?" she said meaning Eclipse.

"I am not interested in girls. So I do not care either. I am sure you are as repulsive as you treat your opponents with such hatred for something so stupid. Can you really be that jealous when I am not dating him?" Eclipse asked sardonically.

"So what! I am still gonna beat you." She said as she tossed a poke ball into the air.

"Go Sentret!" she said.

"Your turn Umbreon." He said as the black fox pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Use Water Gun." She said.

"Dodge it," Eclipse said. The way his Umbreon moved it seemed like he hadn't needed to command anything.

"Use Quick Attack Sentret." She said.

"Don't move-" he said.

'What?' I thought in confusion.

Umbreon took the attack and was barely pushed back a few inches.

"Use your own Quick Attack." He instructed the fox. But just before impact Umbreon's tail glowed silver.

"What?" she asked in astonishment.

When Sentret was hit it was slammed into the ground hard.

"An Iron Tail? What is with you? Isn't it cheating to not give orders to your pokemon?" she asked angrily.

"No it is not. It just proves the synchronization of the trainer and their pokemon." The head monk said.

"Shut up you fucker. Get up you little welp!" she cried. The Sentret got to its feet and started glowing. There was something strange about it though. It was slightly bigger than usual and had a black band around its nekc once it turned into Furret.

'What is this?' I thought.

'It has a weird aura about it.' I heard from Eclipse.

"Now my Furret crush him. Use Slam." She ordered. There was something strange about it though. It was as if it were only following her because it was scared and thus made its attack much stronger to avoid more verbal abuse. Furret ran headlong into Umbreon and knocked him over. The dark pokemon blinked a few times before getting up.

"Use Confusion," he told his pokemon. The psychic attack did not do much damage. Again her rage had fueled and strengthened her pokemon.

'He is going to be in a lot of trouble unless he can get around her anger.' I thought to myself.

"We have to end this now Umbreon. Use Mach Punch." Eclipse told the dark pokemon. I was surprised but the fox knew what he was doing. The fighting move knocked Furret out cold. Even with her rage fueling it a fighting attack could still knock it out.

"You fucker!" Crystal said angrily as she withdrew her pokemon. Umbreon walked over to Eclipse and nearly collapsed. He returned the dark pokemon with sorrow in his eyes.

'Bitch,' we both thought at the same time.

"Now I want to see how you do in a fight." Crystal said as she walked toward us.

"Isn't that unnecessary?" the head monk asked.

"No," she said as she flipped him off.

"You wouldn't last sixty seconds in a fight with me." Eclipse said.

'Even without my powers I am much stronger than a human. She probably doesn't even know what she is doing anyway.' He thought to himself.

"You wanna bet pretty boy?" she said in rebuttle.

"Fine but it is your problem if you get injured." He said as he stepped away from me.

She ran at him in a full body charge. Instead of sidestepping the attack like I know he can he just stood there. She rammed into him and started punching him. He did nothing to stop her and this only made her angrier.

"Why don't you fight back? You agreed to this." She growled.

"There is no point. You are not even hurting me." He said.

'Really?' she thought evilly.

He definitely heard it because his expression became one of horrified disgust.

"You wouldn't," he said in warning.

"I would," she said as her hands made their way inside his pants and squeezed. I knew what was happening and I couldn't watch this.

"You think this would make a difference?" he asked skeptically as he easily grasped both of her wrists. This motion effectively stopped her molestation of him. He then pulled her hands out of his pants and threw her across the room. She hit a wall and was knocked unconscious immediately at the harsh contact.

"Fucking bitch," he said as he glared in her direction.

"I will make sure she is taken care of." The monk said.

"Good cause I never want to hear her voice again. Let alone have her touch me." Eclipse said. There was a disturbed expression on his face that made me worry about him.

"I would like to teach you something that might help you with your current loss of memory." The monk said.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sit down with your legs crossed." The monk said. When he refused the monk nodded at me as well.

"You are welcome to do as well Silver." He invited. At this we both sat in the indicated position next to each other.

"I want both of you to think of something that is important to yourself. Focus on that and let everything else out of your mind." He said. We reached for each other subconsciously and he shook his head.

"It cannot be each other." He said. I blushed slightly as I began to think of something that mattered other than Eclipse.

"After you have your answer to what I am asking you to do just breathe evenly and let yourself go into a sort of trance." The monk said. We reached out to touch each other's hand. But this time it was just something we did.

'They would make a cute couple.' The monk thought.

A few minutes later we were both in the state he asked us to be in. We both felt as if there was something we should know or say to one another.

"Is there anything you would like to say to each other?" the monk asked.

"I love you." We both said at the same time. I stared at him with a fierce blush on my face while he looked totally serious.

"There is also something else I would like to say or perhaps do later when we arrive back at the pokemon center." He told me as we both got up to leave.

"Thank you for dealing with that angry woman." The monk said.

"It was my pleasure." Eclipse said with a sharp toothed grin of delight.

"There may be something going on in town today. Might as well check it out. You don't mmind leaving for the next town in the morning do you Silver?" Eclipse asked as his hand slipped into mine.

"Not at all." I said as I squeezed his hand lovingly. He blinked at me a few times before walking away from the temple in the direction of the town.

We walked around for a bit disinterested in what we were seeing.

"what is this shop?" I asked to no one in particular as I stopped him from going any further. I glanced at the sign and was surprised at my inability to read it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I cannot read it. It is in another language." I said.

"Can you picture the letters in your mind? If you do that then I can try to decipher them as I read your mind." He asked. I stared at hinm blankly for a moment.

"I am sorry I did not tell you. Whenever you think you are just thinking to yourself I can still hear every thought that crosses your mind." He said.

"You know everything?" I asked.

"Not quite but I know more than you think about you Silver." I said.

"I am okay with that actually. It is nice to not have to explain everything to everyone. Alright," I said as I pictured the letters in my mind.

"They are Korean but I cannot read them either." he said.

"Please come in," a woman's voice said wistfully as we were dragged into the shop by our wrists. Neither of us had time to think of protesting to this strange act.

Inside the shop it was pitch black. I felt around until I found a hand and grasped it tightly.

"You can hold onto me if you like I guess." Eclipse said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"It is pitch black in here and I cannot see." I said to him.

"That is not a problem for me." He said.

"Would you two come over here please." The woman said.

As we walked I could hear echoes all around us.

"How are you doing this without running into anything?" I asked. Eclipse made a weird sound in the back of his throat. A sound that clearly meant 'why ask when I do it all the time.'

"You hear those echoes right? I use that to navigate." He said simply.

"It seems so confusing." I said.

"Not really." He said as he took my hand and guided it to a counter.

"Well done Elven One. There are many obstacles here to run into." The woman said.

'Elven One?' we both thought at the same time.

"Not only are you of the fair elven race but you are also a Nightwalker." The woman said in slight astonishment. She must have noticed something strange about the raven haired boy.

'Nightwalker?' I thought.

"Normally in this shop I let the people I find and drag in here choose one item that they feel they connect to as a free gift from me." The woman said.

"This however must be the one I favor the most in many cases. That is you Elven One." She said. He just growled low in his throat but seemed to be listening intently to her.

"There is a cabinet ten paces to your left. You should be able to find something that appeals to you there." She said. He was still growling but walked in the instructed direction.

As I walked over to the cupboard I could feel something strange emanating from it.

"I am sure you can find one of those charms that appeals to you elven One." The woman said from the counter. I grit my teeth and reached my hand forward. Not even a minute later I found a box that was giving off this aura that I immediately connected with. I picked up the box [without looking inside] and went back to the counter.

"Did you find something?" she asked me as I put the box down. I only nodded in agreement and grabbed Silver's hand.

"You chose the amulet that enhances aura." The woman said.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked before I could.

"There are some who live by aura. There are some who fight against aura. But there are also some who fight with and respect aura. This amulet is made for those who respect aura. It not only strengthens their own but also helps them use it for whatever purpose they choose." She explained.

"I don't fight with aura at this time." I said.

"You will though young one. You will," she said as she tapped her fingers on the box a few times as she thought.

Raiolu had been following us around all day and just then I wondered where he was.

"Come up here Raiolu." The woman said. I could hear faint footsteps coming up behind me and I stepped slightly to the left to avoid a collision. I gently guided Silver with me as I could hear Raiolu jump onto the counter.

"I am sure you can find something here little aura guardian." The woman said. Raiolu growled lowly and scratched absently at the countertop.

"About twenty steps behind you there is a display case. I am sure there is something for you there." She said.

There were some low stomping noises as he jumped off the counter and made his way toward the indicated area of the shop. After a few minutes the sound of a lock clicking could be heard. A door was opened and something was picked up by the armored pokemon.

"Bring me what you have found Raiolu." The woman told him. It was strange admittingly to find someone who treated him like he was human but it was also nice. Being around people who experimented on and tortured pokemon made you wonder if there were any good-natured humans left in this world.

"This is interesting," the woman said after I had heard Raiolu jump onto the counter once more and put an object down onto it.

"You have chosen the black and red glasses. They are supposed to enhance psychic and dark powers. I never would have guessed that you would be familiar with dark type moves." The woman said in slight shock. For her with the strange accent she had it just seemed like the curiosity of a cat. He must have said something to her telepathically that I did not hear because she laughed afterward.

"I am sure now that you have your reasons for traveling with these two." The woman said good naturedly. More silence followed but this time I could tell they were communicating telepathically but still not read their minds. This lady had some kind of barrier that kept me from her mind and it also affected Raiolu as well.

"I will not leave you out sanguine haired one." She said a few minutes later. Silver seemed to perk up at this. He let go of my hand and leaned on the counter listening intently.

"There is a cabinet to your right about thirty steps. There is something for your there." The girl said. He walked in that direction and stopped in front of something. I could hear just his breathing as he lightly touched the shelves of the cabinet. Five minutes later he came back to the counter with something in his hand. I brushed my fingers over his and found a box similar to the one I had found with the charm in it.

"This is very interesting. This chain is supposed to enhance psychic powers for someone who is not a pokemon. You don't necessarily have to be human either." She said. Silver said nothing but he did place his hand in mine as we both waited for her to speak again.

"I shall find something that will protect and mask the power of this amulet for you Elven One. As for you two. I would like you to put your gifts on now." The woman said as she rummaged in some drawers for something. Silver fingered the box with his chain lightly but did not open it.

"Here it is," the lady said as she put something on the counter.

"this is a clear jewel that will keep others from noticing your aura enhancer. This will keep power hungry idiots off your back." She said as she opened the box with my amulet and put the protective 'jewel' onto it.

"I will take care of those." She said as the other two boxes opened without being touched. Two audible snaps marked them being closed.

"For you Raiolu. This pair of glasses comes with a chain so you may wear them around your neck." She said as the glasses were psychically put around his neck. I could feel the power in the air so that is how I knew.

"This chain can be put anywhere really. But it would be best to put it on your wrist." She said as she put the chain on Silver's wrist by use of the same method.

"This amulet obviously must be worn around the neck." The woman said as she tried to put the amulet around my neck via psychic power. After a moment I blinked and heard a heavy sigh from the girl.

"I cannot do it." She said in slight annoyance.

"It is as if you are blocking me Elven One." She went on to explain.

"It would seem that way I am sure. Psychic power does not work on me however." He said matter of factly.

"You are not only Elven and a nightwalker but also a hybrid as well." The woman said with slight surprise in her voice. I nodded, I did not know how she knew what she did but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Take it then and put it on yourself." The lady said as she held out the amulet to me. A leather cord held the bejeweled charm and was fairly steady. I picked it up and fastened the metallic clasp around my neck. It fit well and wasn't too light or too heavy. It felt like it belonged there actually.

"Do you like it?" she asked. To this question I merely nodded my head in agreement.

"Were you going to go on some kind of journey?" she asked us.

"I am working on the gym challenge right now." Silvewr said.

"And you Elven One?" she asked.

"I am accompanying him on that journey." I said as I put a hand protectively around his waist. Before I knew it my hand was stroking his ass. He moaned slightly and I stopped my movements.

'What a cute couple they would make. Right now they are so confused.' The woman thought.

"What did I just do?" I asked the boy next to me. I tried to step away from him but he slung an arm around my neck and held me there.

"You were stroking my ass." He said shamelessly. I blinked and then remembered he could not see this action right now.

"That does not bother you?" I asked in a hesitant voice.

"Iie. I rather liked it actually." He said simply.

"If you are on a journey I would recommend the shop to the left. My brother owns that place and he can find you some more appropriate travel gear." The lady said. We both turned back to her and Raiolu jumped onto Silver's shoulder.

"I will be seeing you two around then," the woman said as she ushered us out of her dark shop.

"Nice to be in fresh air now isn't it?" Silver asked.

"Yeah but you are just glad to be in the sunlight again aren't you?" I asked with my own inquiry.

"There is that too." He said.

The shop to the left was busy when we walked in. Silver walked up to the counter with our hands joined.

"Ah two lovers on a journey." A youthful person said.

"Careful Kyou. You might scare them off like the others a few minutes ago." Another person said.

"Oh but Ryou it is so much fun." The first said playfully.

"It's fine. I need travel gear." Silver said.

"You can find some useful items on the shelves behind you. Kyou?" the second person Ryou asked.

"Hai Koi?" Kyou asked.

"Would you go into the back and see what we have of travel bags left?" Ryou asked his counterpart.

"Of course Ryou. But I cannot wait to fuck later." Kyou said with a small laugh. Silver walked over to the shelves leaving me with Ryou.

"he is just fucking around." Ryou said to me. My expression must have been either of disgust or contemplation.

"I am fine with you speaking like that. You two are together right?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, how that came to be is a rather long story though." Ryou said.

"I should have time." I said as I leaned toward him slightly.

Ryou thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Alright, if you are really that interested." He said.

"I am actually." I said.

"I will start with the fact that we are the equivalent of married." He said. I blinked and rolled my eyes.

"The wristbands we wear signify that fact. A relationship with such though is mostly based off of love and equality and not marriage rights or the ability to control your partner in any way you desire." Ryou explained. I stretched out my hand and felt a wristband he was wearing. It had intricate symbols engraved into it. The most I could tell was the sign that was usually use for the legendary pokemon Entei.

"About our connection to Entei I will get to that now …" Ryou said as he paused for a moment in thought.

... … …

"We have known each other since we were both three years of age. Since that time we have been inseparable. Fighting, swimming, and pokemon training are all hobbies that we both share. I am fire and he is Ice …" Ryou said.

"About three years ago we were hiking in the mountains. We ended up getting caught by a clan of pokemon for trespassing. Neither of us knew of their lair in that location and it cost us. A ninetales the head of the group got angry and started attacking us. His mate a male Mightyena fought us as well." He continued.

"The Mightyena first went after Kyou while a Houndoom went after me. Tjeu wer formidable but the Houndoom was no match for me. Kyou was not as lucky however. The Mightyena managed to severely poison him with its Poison Fang attack. This left him weakened and vulnerable to the Ninetales's attack."

"When the Mightyena was punched unconscious by me the Ninetales became furious. He stormed toward us with pure hatred in his eyes. 'You will not live to see tomorrow.' He promised us. Then there was much fire and injuries for the both of us …" Ryou said as he fell silent for a moment. He seemed to be in the midst of a deeply depressing or saddening memory.

"He used Fire Blast on Kyou. I was not able to get there in time. He stood there and took it bravely even though it could severely injure him. About five of them later I had had enough. I was stopping this assault now. But before I could the ninetales came at him with sharpened claws and fangs. Any burns he had obtained were now permanent as cuts and bites that would eventually become nasty scars." By this time Silver had rejoined me and his hand slipped into mine. I leaned on his shoulder and shut my eyes. I was still listening though and that was enough for Ryou.

'I have heard the whole thing.' He thought to me as I nodded against his shoulder.

"After seeing the blood I was in a rage. The next time the Ninetales tried to attack Kyou I pushed him to the ground and stood protectively in front of him. It cost me some of my skin and I have burns from it. It was worth it though to save him. The Ninetales attacked yet again and this time I was on top of Kyou, shielding him fully from the crimson flames that licked at our bodies. More damage to my skin did not bother me at the time. At that point I thought I was going to lose him because he stopped breathing. I thought the world would end if something like his death occurred."

"Then a Lava Plume came at us from the enraged canine pokemon. An attack of this multitude was not only unavoidable but it would surely kill both of us on impact. The attack did not touch us however. Someone was in the way of the attack. Someone I recognized from childhood stories. It is hard to believe the great legendary of fire is right in front of you. To believe that Entei has just saved your life." Silver stilled completely for a moment and then one of his arms snaked around my waist.

"He spoke to me then. 'what do you wish from living?' I told him that I only cared for Kyou's life. That all I wanted was for him to live. 'Do you love him?" I do not know ofwhich you speak. He is like my brother the one I trust even more than my sister Sanokuiei. 'Love is what is needed to survive in this world. Without it there is no meaning of life.' He said to me. This shocked me. Was he going to save us? Or rather I thought was he going to save Kyou?"

"He did save us. He healed both of us and our injuries instantly scarred over. Kyou was cured of his poisoning and Entei gave the Ninetales a tongue lashing. We had trespassed but to try and kill us was pretty extreme. He did something that really surprised me. Kyou pinned me to the ground and climbed on top of me …"

"Then he kissed me full on the lips. I found myself responding to his advance without question or further thought. The next thought I voiced out loud to him. 'Is this what you want Kyou?' He told me that he had desired me for a year or so and I confessed that I had loved and wanted him for just as long. After that we started dating and a year ago we went through with the hybrid mating ceremony." Ryou said.

"Ceremony?" I asked.

'why would something like that surprise him?' Silver thought.

"Yes the mating ceremony for pokemon/human hybrids that you can get done in the Estraiya region." Kyou said as he came back into the room. He put something down on the counter and I stood up again.

"Considering their position and reactions to the subject I can safely assume you just told them of our first kiss Ryou." Kyou said as he slapped Ryou lightly on the ass.

"Yes Koi," Ryou said somewhat hesitantly. A few seconds later I could distinctly hear the sounds of them passionately making out. It was making my clothes feel way too tight and I was itching to touch Silver.

Five minutes later they broke apart. I could hear heavy breathing and felt the shifting of weight against the countertop.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist. You looked so hot just now." Kyou said to Ryou.

"It is lucky these two do not care." Ryou said.

"I found a black and red leather backpack that may suit your needs." Kyou said as he held it in front of us. After an examination by both of us Silver said,

"I will take it then along with these as well."

He pushed a pile of supplies toward the mated pair.

"That will be 2000 poke." Kyou said as he rung up the items.

"We can carry them ourselves." Silver said.

"Alright," Kyou said as he bagged the items for us. Silver took out the money and placed it on the counter with a small clink.

"We look forward to seeing you again." Kyou said.

"If not here in Violet City then somewhere else." Ryou said as they let us go.

"We should probably stock up on restoration of health items now." Silver said.

"Right," I said.

"The pokemart is not far from here anyway. After that I would like to put my things and what we just bought into the new backpack they found for me." Silver said.

"Fine by me," I said as I walked a little closer to him. There were only a few hours left of sunlight. How would I tell him?

"What's up?" Silver asked as he could tell I was lost in thought.

"If you don't mind I would rather tell you when we are alone." I said.

"Of course. I will wait just don't keep things from me often. It will make me go crazy." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I have a feeling it will and I am already eager to hear what you have to say." He said. I stopped and took his hand into mine.

"I would rather tell you instead of use telepathy on this one Silver." I said.

"Alright," he said.

Ten minutes later we were standing inside the pokemart. Silver went to grab some restorative items while I stood there in thought.

'How to explain the sunburst and nightwalker thing … I am sure he was already curious of what a Nightwalker is when the woman mentioned it.' I thought.

"You alright?" Silver asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"You seemed so lost in thought." He said as an answer.

"What is wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing … I wish you would tell me." He said.

"I will tell you." I said.

"Is this all?" the male clerk asked us.

"I think so," Silver asked with an arm around my shoulders.

"We have a wide variety of poke balls here on sale." The boy said.

'Go ahead,' Silver thought to me.

"I guess I could see what you have." I said as I placed my hands on the counter. Silver walked over to where Raiolu was which left me alone with the clerk.

"So madam what are you looking for?" he asked me.

'What the fuck?' I thought.

I did not think I looked anything like a girl but apparently this boy did.

'Nevermind,' I thought.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"We have …" I wasn't really listening much to him. Just enough to figure out which ones would be of the most use.

"Three Quick balls, two Dive balls, two dawn balls, two dusk balls, six heal balls, eight poke balls, and do you sell Great balls here?" I said. I had not remembered him mentioning them at all.

"Unfortunately not madam. I can direct you to Azalea town if you like though." He said.

'Fucking pervert.' I thought angrily.

"That should be all," Silver said as he came up behind me.

'Thanks,' I thought to him.

'For what?' he thought back.

'Tell you when we get out of here.' I thought.

'That bad huh?' he thought back.

'It is pretty stupid.' I thought.

"Alright that will be 3000 poke." The boy said.

"I would appreciate it if you did not stare." Silver said.

"I wasn't …" the boy started.

"I know you were." Silver said as he placed a hand protectively around my waist.

"I am sorry I did not know you were together sir." The man said.

'do not reply to that.' I thought.

'Reason?' Silver thought back.

'Outside I will explain.' I thought.

"Thank you for your purchase." The man said as we left.

"What the fuck was going on between you two?" Silver asked.

"Nothing … At least it was supposed to be nothing." I said.

"meaning?" Silver asked.

"Are there many traditional couples in johto?" I asked.

"Not really why?" he said.

"That guy thought I was a girl and was hitting on me." I said.

"Idiot," Silver said.

"No fucking kidding." I said.

"he must have hoped you were a girl so he could try and fuck you." Silver said.

"Like I would let that happen." I said.

"I would hope not." Silver said.

We arrived at the pokemon center a short while later.

"I kind of need food soon." I said.

"If you give me a few minutes to arrange my stuff I can get us some food somewhere." Silver said.

"I cannot eat normal food." I said.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked as he slung an arm around my neck.

"What they did to me … My stomach tears apart every time I eat something that isn't a type of berry or a certain type of fruit." I said.

"I saw an orchard advertising sales near town. I am almost finished." Silver said.

"Alright," I said.

At the orchard we were met by a small voice.

"Hey," the person said warmly.

"Are you still selling today?" Silver asked.

"It is five fifteen. We are open till five thirty. You came just in time. Let me just go and get my brother. Hold on," the person who I realized was a small boy said as he ran off.

"Good kid," Silver said.

"Sounded like it," I said in response.

"Sam Leo! We have customers." The boy said.

"Iori," two voices said as they moaned in annoyance. Clothes replaced bare skin as the two males got up and made themselves presentable.

"At least it is only five fifteen. Soon we can return to fucking." One of them said.

"You make me hard every time you mention it." The second said.

"Shut up Leo. You can fuck Sam later." The boy Iori said as he started dragging the two males back outside.

"We sell berries and fruits by the container. You pick as many as you can fit in them. It is six containers for 300 poke." Leo said.

"It can be anything you want." Sam said.

"Alright then …" I said as we went to choose the fruit. I was the one who did most of the choosing considering my strict diet.

"That is what you want?" the two asked at the same time. We both nodded in agreement.

"300 poke." The boy said. Silver took out the money and handed it to the boy.

"By the way my name is Iori. These two fuckers are my older brother Sam and his lover Leo." The boy introduced.

"My name is Silver and this is …" I stopped him before he could finish.

"Alex," I said. Speaking the name seemed so wrong right now but I could not very well keep using the code name they had given me.

"Considering the time … Would you two like to stay for dinner along with that Raiolu of yours?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me," Silver said. I nodded quietly and took his hand in mine. They led us inside a building and prepared the table quickly.

"What would you like?" Iori asked.

"I don't really care honestly." Silver said.

"I can only eat fruit and berries." I said. They were staring at me but there was nothing I could do about that.

We all ate pretty much in silence. The only noises were the munching and enjoyment of the food they had prepared. They stared again when I was given a berry by Raiolu.

"Those Tamato berries are not supposed to be eaten by humans." Iori said in slight alarm.

"who said I was human?" I asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. I ate the berry with no problem.

"he is very tolerable of the taste of what he can eat." Silver said.

'Nice save thanks,' I thought.

'No problem Alex," he thought.

It was strange hearing him use my real name but I liked it. I only wondered what it would sound like if-

'Leave those thoughts for later,' I thought to myself.

After the dinner they wanted to ask us something.

"Would you two like to have a double battle?" Leo asked as we were walking outside again.

"What do you think Alex?" Silver asked. I shivered slightly at the mention of my name uttered out loud by him. It just made me think of-

'Not now,' I thought to myself.

"Fine with me," I said.

"The rules are simple. Two on two which is technically four on four. Switch pokemon after every round." Sam rattled of the rules like he had done it many times before.

"And I will ref." Iori said happily.

"Alright," Silver and I said at the same moment.

"Go Mightyena!" Leo said.

"Go Houndoom!" Sam said.

"Go Raiolu." Silver said.

'Don't have a choice.' I thought.

"You're turn Tasogare." I said as I threw a black poke ball into the air. They stared as the black clad ninja-like kirlia appeared in front of me.

"What is that?" Iori asked.

"I think it is a kirlia brother." Sam said.

"I have never seen any pokemon that looks like that. Even a shiny Kirlia is dark blue." Leo said.

"Begin!" Iori said.

"Use Poison Fang," Leo said.

"Use Fire blast." Sam said.

"Dodge," Silver and I said in unison.

"Use the fire as cover Tasogare. Quick Attack." I instructed.

"Go right around Mightyen and use Mach Punch." Silver told Raiolu. Both of the dark type pokemon were slammed to the ground.

"Use Flamethrower." Sam said.

"Use Poison Jab." Leo said.

"Stand your ground." I said.

"You too Raiolu." Silver said.

'They're crazy.' The two lovers thought.

"You know what to do Tasogare." I said. He disappeared and reappeared behind Houndoom.

"Now use low Kick." I said. After the impact the hellhound was knocked out cold.

"Finish Mightyena with Force Palm and then Mach Punch." Silver said. The two attacks took the much bigger canine pokemon down.

"Wow," Iori said.

"It has been a while since anyone has been able to beat those two so quickly." Sam said.

"You two are pretty good. Is this your first double battle?" Leo asked.

"Hai," I said.

"It is and I have only seen him battle once." Silver said as he slung an arm around my neck again. I leaned into him subconsciously and a small moan escaped my lips.

'They should fuck sometime.' Leo thought.

"As stated before we must all return our pokemon whether or not they are knocked out." Sam said.

"Right," I said. Raiolu ran behind us and I recalled Tasogare.

"Go Ninetales!" Sam said.

"Go Vaporeon!" Leo exclaimed.

"Go Eevee." Silver said.

'I wish I could use Umbreon right now.' I thought.

"Go Luxray." I said. Silver stared at me horrified.

"You cannot use that pokemon. It looks like it's about to fall over. Either that or it is drunk." Iori said.

"Luxray I want you to eat these." I said as I gave him a few sitrus berries. I also gave him a pzncure berry as well.

'Those won't keep you awake for long but it should be enough for right now.' I thought.

"I guess I cannot tell you what to do." Iori said as he glared at me.

"Fire blast." Sam said.

"Use ice beam." Leo instructed the finned pokemon.

"Don't move," I told Luxray." I shook my head when Silver was about to give a command.

'Don't order a dodge Silver. Trust me,' I thought.

'I hope you know what you are doing.' He thought.

"Wait until the last possible second and then dodge." I said.

'Not too bad.' Silver thought.

'I told you.' I said.

They dodged just in time but the attack did no damage.

'Interesting they dodged slowly.' Leo thought.

'This could be our chance.' Sam thought.

"use Lava Plume," Sam said.

"Use Avalanche," Leo instructed the Vaporeon.

'Here's where things get interesting. You have to trust me on this Silver.' I thought.

'I trust you with my life and the lives of my pokemon.' He thought back as his arms snaked around my waist protectively.

'Good …' I thought as I formulated exactly how to execute my plan.

"Luxray use Reflect and Light screen on Eevee and yourself." I said. The reflect did a little bit of damage to both of them but not much.

"Now use Thunder on the two of you." I said.

'What?' Silver thought.

'Idiot!' the lovers thought.

After the attack was administered the two pokemon stood there with electric armor around them. It was enough to break through virtually any attack with little to no damage. The one's who would be taking the damage were that Ninetales and Vaporeon.

"Quick Attack." I instructed.

"You too." Silver said to his Eevee.

"What?" Sam and Leo asked as their pokemon fainted from just one attack.

"Thunder armor is risky but useful if the pokemon can handle it. It gives them the ability to brave almost any attack no matter how powerful with little to no damage to themselves. It is massively dangerous to the opponents though." I explained as Luxray came toward me. He swayed slightly and then fell at my feet. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

"You were crazy to use that pokemon in battle. Is he drunk?" Leo asked.

"No I wish. Then it would be my fault and I would know how to handle it better." I said seriously. The three stared at me while Silver hugged me tightly.

"Earlier today I battled a bitch named Crystal. She got really angry for some reason and that started to fuel her pokemon's powers. With them like that even someone like me has trouble with a rookie trainer like her." I said.

"Was she slutty and wears pink?" Iori asked.

"Hai," Silver and I said together.

"ugh …" she gives me a headache." Iori said.

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

"She used Sleep Powder on Luxray three times." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fucking Baka." Leo muttered.

"Yeah fucking Baka is right. Then she also nearly knocked out my Umbreon as well." I said.

"What a fucking Cunt." Leo said. I nodded and returned Luxray to his poke ball.

We were at the pokemon center soon after that.

"Can you take care of my Luxray and Kirlia?" I asked the nurse behind the counter.

"Of course," she said. She gasped as I handed her the black poke ball but did not mention it.

"Do you mind taking my Raiolu and Eevee?" Silver said.

"I can do that." She said. He handed her his pokemon as well and we left for our room.

Back at the orchard …

"That was interesting," Iori said.

"Yeah that kid was crazy." Sam said.

"There is no way he didn't have any more pokemon to use." Leo said angrily.

"That was pretty Irresponsible." Sam said.

Just then a man walked up to them. He had violet hair and there was a small mean looking bird on his shoulder.

"Hey Faulkner." The three said cheerfully.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing brother," Leo said.

"Really?" Faulkner asked as he started tickling Leo.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable giggles Leo gasped for breath.

"Okay okay," he said and glared at his brother.

"we just battled a kid named Silver and his 'boyfriend' Alex." Sam said. For some reason he had just stood back and let his boyfriend be 'assaulted' by his brother.

"Did Silver have an Eevee and a Raiolu?"Faulkner asked.

"Hai." Leo and Sam said.

"I battled him yesterday. He beat me too. He is quite the trainer." Faulkner said.

"Yeah," Iori said.

"That Alex kid is crazy though." Sam said.

"Why is that? I noticed he was way too edgy but …" Faulkner said as he remembered the boastful 'warrior.'

"He kept using attacks that caused mostly damage to his pokemon and his partner's pokemon. He also used a weird looking Kirlia I think it was."Leo said.

"A Kirlia? What was so weird about it?" Faulkner asked.

"It was black and dressed like a ninja. There was no skirt or anything." Iori said this time.

"That is pretty strange." Faulkner said.

Back at the pokemon center …

After getting into the room we had shared last night I just stood there thinking.

'How will I tell him?' I thought.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

A few minutes later I broke the silence.

"I said I had something to tell you in the temple," I said to start things off.

"Yeah," Silver said as he sat down on the bed.

"I …" I started. I had never felt this way before. It was hard to recognize this feeling when I had lived alone and never trusted anyone that I could really remember. There was Nascour but that was different.

"I love you Silver and there is nothing else I can say about it right now. I am terrible with words and I am sure that I can trust you." I said.

There was silence for a moment as we both were breathing.

"I will say this now. I know you're not human. What I have heard today proves it and I have seen your ears myself. I do not care what kind of creature you are." He said.

"That is nice to hear." I said.

"You could be a fucking zombie and I wouldn't care." Silver said.

'You don't know how right you are.' I thought.

As I was lost in my thoughts Silver pushed me onto the bed. He pinned me to the matress while he got on top of me. His lips crashed against mine and I could not help but respond. A few seconds later I let his tongue into my mouth and a battle raged for dominance. It stayed that way because neither of us wanted to yield. It seemed like hours but we finally pulled apart. Low moans escaped our mouths as we laid side by side on the bed. I reached to my left and grasped his hand tightly in mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I am dangerous and I could easily hur-" I started.

"I already told you I don't care." Silver said as he kissed me again. When we pulled away we were both panting steadily. I loved this and never wanted to give it up.

"So will you tell me where you were before I found you?" Silver asked as he held me against his chest.

"I might as well. But I cannot garauntee that it will all make sense. I have gaps in my memory for some reason." I said.

… … …

"A few days ago I woke up with wires attached to my body. Angered by this I ripped them out and found a pair of clothes on a table nearby. After dressing I left the room I had woken up in. There had to be a way out of this wretched place. I was determined to not get caught this time." I said.

"Get caught?" Silver asked.

"I will get to that eventually. You wanted the whole story right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he nuzzled into my long hair.

"The last time I had been free from the scientists who had been experimenting on me I had managed to steal a few pokemon from them. That is where I got Luxray. I also found another pokemon that was very strong but have never used. This time though I needed a few more if I wanted to battle my way out of the lab. This would not be easy if I was caught again. I was never given food anymore and that was also a problem." I said.

"What do you mean by not given food anymore?" Silver asked.

"They used to give me food. But for some reason they stopped doing that. After a few nearly disasterous experiments concocted on myself they could not really feed me anymore." I said.

"Referring to why you cannot eat regular food?" He asked.

"Yeah but I will get to that later." I said.

"I needed to find the room with the poke balls I had found last time. As I was looking I heard voices. I immediately ducked down a side corridor as to not be found. The director of the project Ardos was having some of his associates look for me. Among them was a woman named Lovrina. I had battled her many times and was sure I could beat her if I was left to fight her. Another was named Miror B. He was a gay, dancing, idiot that I was sure I could flatten without having to use pokemon. There were going to be others but Lovrina and Miror B. were with ardos at the time." I said.

"What did they d?" Silver asked.

"They were part of the organization that did experiments on me. I cannot remember the name of it unfortunately. Those two were 'leaders' of something …" I said.

"It is okay if you don't remember. Keep going if you can." Silver said encouragingly.

"They were part of the second generation of leaders for the organization. There were two organizations that used to work together. One of them is called Team Snagem and as I said I do not remember the name of the other one. They stole pokemon from trainers and made them into Shadow pokemon." I said.

"Shadow pokemom?" Silver asked.

"I hope you are willing to listen to this. The explanation of Shadow pokemon will take a while." I said.

"I am fine with it." Silver said as he kissed my neck. It felt really good and a small moan escaped me.

After composing myself I went on:

"About five years ago I found a file on Shadow pokemon. The file was from approximately five years prior." I said.

"How old are you?" Silver asked.

"I should be about sixteen but even that is just an educated guess. The first incident was when I would have been about six years old." I said.

"A Shadow pokemon is a pokemon that has been captured from its trainer and had its heart shut. This makes them crazy and they will attack anything if they are told to. This includes humans as well as pokemon." I said.

"There are many generations of Shadow pokemon. The first one consisted of 48 pokemon with shut hearts. A member of Team Snagem named Wes betrayed them to try and stop the creation of Shadow pokemon. He took the snag machine they had been using to capture the pokemon of trainers and got them all back. He then proceeded to purify them." I said.

"How do you do that?" Silver asked.

"For generation one Shadow Pokemon you have to battle with them. This generation has a major flaw though. They go into something called 'hyper mode.' This makes them refuse to take any health restoratives and they attack their traner sometimes." I said.

"Is that the only way?" Silver asked.

"The pokemon Celebi can also purify Shadow pokemon. But he has not been seen in Orre since the first generation Shadow pokemon were all purified by Wes." I said.

"When I was eleven there was a second incident. There had been 83 more shadow pokemon created by the organization. They did not have the help of Team Snagem anymore however."

"What happened to Team Snagem?" Silver asked.

"It is unknown why they stopped helping the organization. They helped the next person to stop them though." I said.

"A twelve year old kid named Michael was the one who stepped up to take down the organization for the second uprising. His father had been killed by the organization and he idolized Wes who had saved his mother . With Wes's help they created a second snag machine to get the shadow pokemon back. After many battles they were all captured and purified. All of them except one that is."

"The organization had tried to make the ultimate shadow pokemon that could not be purified. They had done this to a lugia. Michael along with some of his friends who were scientists had to build a 'purification chamber' to purify the Shadow Lugia. After which the organization hasn't been seen or heard from since. This however is a complete and total lie." I said with anger in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked. I sighed heavily and kissed him on the lips hard. He gave me entry into his mouth immediately and I explored it. I pulled out panting and was silent for a moment.

"They are still conducting experiments with Ardos now as their leader." I said.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

"I cannot tell you everything because I do not know all that they have done." I said.

"Tell me what you know then." Silver said.

"Alright," I said.

"I am not sure how long I have been an experiment of the organization. For years they have been grafting pokemon DNA into me. It has been mostly dark, fighting, and dragon pokemon they have used. They have also had me fucked by almost every pokemon you can imagine." I said somberly.

"And you couldn't stop this?" Silver asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Considering the fact that I was almost always low on energy and dizzy from dehydration unfortunately not." I said.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine. I am sure it is upsetting to find out that you would not be my first." I said.

"I have never been human. There is something else other than me being an elf that they have never figured out. I do not know myself.

"Something else?" Silver asked.

"yeah," I said.

"You are sure you don't know?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It is said that the Sevii Islands near Kanto house the race of the elves." Silver said.

"I don't know if I am from there." I said.

"About three years ago they decided to try and make me even stronger than I already was. They gave me two different substances that had zstartlingly horrid effects on me. One of them made me what they call a sunburst. The other is what they call 'nightwalker.'" I said.

"That woman mentioned nightwalker earlier too. Is that the same thing?" Silver asked.

"Yes it is. A nightwalker is the combination of a zombie and a vampire. Zombies are pretty much how you hear in the movies but they don't eat people. There is also something called undead that are kind of like zombies. They look normal but cannot be killed at all. It is like giving a ghost a body and having them be immortal with no way of being destroyed." I explained.

"A nightwalker can be created from an undead or a zonmbie. Originally vampires were different than the movies show them as well. They look like humans but of course are affected by sunlight and fluorescent lighting. It does not harm them but it is a great inconvenience. They are undead, immortal, and crave blood. When two of these three races fall in love a nightwalker is what is created.

The undead are native to the World Islands but I do not think zombies have any specific place where they can be found." I said.

"The sunburst refers to the second substance I was given. The nightwalker that I am is genetically created by the organization. This is true as well for the sunburst which refers to a dragon. Not a pokemon dragon but the ones yu hear of in fairy tales. They are usually classified by lightly colored eyes while nightwalkers are always categorized by their dark gray eyes. At night I am a nightwalker and during the day I am a Sunburst genetic dragon. That is why I am called Eclipse by them." I said.

"What about the shadow pokemon are there more generations?" Silver asked.

"Yeah I shall explain that next." I said.

"First I will finish talking about my escape …

After they left to find me I went in search of the roonm again. I found it and took three pokemon from the cases in there. One of them was Tasogare, the second was the umbreon you saw which is a generation six shadow pokemon, and the third I will explain later. I started off again and jumped into the ventilation shaft as to not be seen. A while later I heard voices below me again. Some scientists were talking. I paid no attention to them and just kept going.

After more traveling in the vents I heard voices again. Ardos was berating Lovrina, a man I did not know, and Miror B. for not finding me. He threatened to have a mechanical pokemon fuck them." I said.

"Sounds weird to me. Being fucked by a robotic pokemon." Silver said.

"That is exactly what it is. They were pretty scared but I have had it done before. It is not that bad if you're not human that is." I said.

"I ketpt going for a while longer but it was getting hot in the vents and I was getting dizzy. I jumped down and crept along the corridor on foot. I was found by the only person I could trust there thankfully. His name is Nascour and he is also one of the 'leaders' of the organization. He was in love with Wes and thus disbanded after wes beat him. He was experimented on as well. He had a Gardevoir and they used her DNA to give him psychic powers. It also made him vulnerable to metal attacks more than usual."

"He helped me get out of the facility. He led me through some secret corridors and we almost made it out without being spotted. When we made it to the entrance we were met by Ardos's lover Eldes. Nascour was challenged to a pokemon battle while I slipped into a hidden room. There is a reason why I hate Mightyena and Houndoom …" I said.

"In that room were a Mightyena and Houndoom that had been given telepathic powers. They had stopped me the last time I had tried to escape but not this time. I fought them and escaped –just barely. There was supposed to be a matter transporter in the room and just before they attacked me I pushed a button. I was transported out of there but I did not know where I was. When I started to regain consciousness I could feel your arms around me." I said.

"Now you will tell me about the other generations of shadow pokemon?" Silver asked.

"Yeah," I said. I stared off into nothingness and fingered the two poke balls in my pocket. One contained the pokemon I had never used and the other was something else. I was sure that it was just as powerful though.

"Generation 2 shadow pokemon go into something called 'reverse mode.' They attack themselves and do not take restorative items during this. You wake them up by calling their name. When They got to generation 3 they still had not fixed the 'modes.' Generation three had 'recoil mode' which made them attack themselves after every attack. When they tried again after that they failed. There are no generation four shadow pokemon." I said.

"Tasogare is a generation five shadow pokemon. They have a dark based attribute other than just their own. In previous generations they had to use specified attacks like 'shadow blitz' and 'shadow rush' until they were purified. With generation five they no longer had to do so. They are like killers until they are purified unfortunately." I said.

"So that is why he was acting so strange. It was almost as if he was trying to kill Mightyena and Houndoom." Silver said. I nodded.

"Anything after generation three cannot be purified. You can only work with your pokemon so that they will refuse the natures genetically given to them by the organization. I can never get rid of Tasogare's love for killing but I can help him to not act on it." I said.

"What was your code name with the organization?" Silver asked.

"Project Eclipse #001." I said.

"Are their more Projects?" Silver asked. My eyes flashed as I remembered the other one I knew of.

"There is one other. He is human and they grafted mostly the DNA of dragon pokemon into his body. They call him Project Dusk #001. He fell in love with Michael and is not locked up by the organization anymore." I said.

"Would he have called himself Dusk then?" Silver asked.

"Yes he did." I said.

"Why would they name a shadow pokemon Tasogare then if it means Dusk?" he asked.

"I do not know. He went by Dusk because he is British and not Japanese." I said.

"So where is he from then?" Silver asked.

"In the files it said that he was from the Estraiya region. They only speak English there but not English you are used to." I said.

"Could you have lived there as well?" Silver asked.

"Anything is possible. I have no memories of my family or my origins." I said.

"When they got to generation 6 for shadow pokemon they were able to make them look like normal pokemon. There were a few huge differences however. For one they had a given list of moves they could use most of which were strange for them. You could find a Charmander for instance that knew Surf and Ice Beam. They can be strangely colored but that is rare. Although you cannot purify them you can help them. They are only hostile if they do not have a friend. If you show that you care about them they will get their original natures back."

"They started experimenting with the fusion of different pokemon around the time they created generation 6 so some of them are hybrids. Their first one was a Dratini with the DNA of a Gabyte and a Gallade. It looked normal but it was predicted to turn out looking kind of like Tasogare when it evolved. It was thought that it would be black, dark blue, and dark red with scissor hands. I think this pokemon is what I have. But they did not stop there though …"

"They created a generation 7 as well. This generation was completely based off the fusion of two or more pokemon. They usually fused two or more pokemon of the same element together. They had at least two types of power as well as dark from being a shadow pokemon. They have to be kept in special poke balls called Dark balls. The first of them was a Growlithe/Chimchar hybrid which I have. Their special ability is mimic move which allows them to virtually use any attack. I do not know how this works exactly." I said.

"So you have five pokemon?" Silver asked.

"Iie technicallhy I count as a pokemon too." I said.

We were silent for a few moments as Silver took it all in.

'This organization is crazy.' He thought.

'You're telling me. Technically I could be considered a shadow pokemon as well. I am what they call a bio-genetic supernatural pokemon hybrid.' I thought.

'That is insane.' He thought.

'I know.' I thought.

"Do you like fire pokemon Silver?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said a little hesitant.

"I want you to have the Generation seven then." I said as I handed him the black poke ball.

"You will need to carry it around in your pocket for at least a week. The pokemon will obey and respect you if it knows you. If you let it out now it will go by its genetically created nature and go crazy." I explained.

"Alright," he said as he put it into his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Project Eclipse #001

Chapter 5:

Duels with bugs and the cave

I stared at him for a few moments as I thought about all he had said.

'Whatever the organization is called they are sure crazy,' I thought.

"So is that all?" I asked the elf in front of me.

"There is something else you should know actually." He said with a toothy grin.

"Nani?" I asked as he pushed me onto the bed again.

I could feel my powers shifting as I pushed him onto the sheets. I was sure my eyes were shifting from a dark orange color to a dark grey by now.

'This is the difference.' I thought.

'It is this that sets me apart from everyone else.'

"At night my eyese change color. The dark orange that you normally see has to do with the 'sunburst.' The dark grey coloring you are seeing now denotes the nightwalker." I said. Unconsciously I slid my hands over his body. He shuddered as I touched him. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was enjoying myself right now. Even if I did not realize it I was still liking this contact.

I brought our lips together in a searing kisss. This kind of surprised me at first but then I remembered what I had read in my file.

{At night the genetically created nightwalker will be dangerous. Project Eclipse #001 is to be monitored at all times of the night. The senses are heightened for this specimen at night. The concept of lust does not even cover how he would gladly fuck anything that moves.}

Even that conscious thought would not be there for very long. They had been right about one thing. I could barely think straight right now and I really did want to fuck Silver.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth as his lips parted. As I explored his mouth I started rubbing his nipples. He squirmed underneath me and I brought my other hand to his waist to keep him from moving so much. This did not last as long as I would have liked because we both needed to stop for air.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a breathless voice.

"I was wondering that myself for a moment. Is this what you want?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked me. I smirked and started to massage his nipples again.

He gasped and a small moan escaped his lips not long after.

"Do you want to go any further than this?" I elaborated.

"Go ahead. I have already told you that what you are does not bug me." He said.

"Do you want me to lead this first time?" I asked as I stopped moving my hands.

"Yeah," he said.

'It's not like you could dominate me at this very second anyway.' I thought.

To emphasize his point he placed my hand on his crotch.

"You're sure?" I asked. In response he pushed my hand along the bulge in his jeans. I almost moaned out loud as he did so.

"Alright," I said as I started to rub his cock through his jeans. My other hand followed suit on his chest not soon after.

His moans were sexy and driving me mad. He brought our lips together for a kiss as he pressed my hand down harder on his dick. I found his tongue in my mouth this time. I was okay with that. It was rather hot actually and only prompted me to continue working on him. But there was one problem right now. Too many fucking clothes!

I pulled his shirt up and started to suck on one of his nipples when we broke for air. He pushed my head closer with one hand as he started to undo his pants with the other. I stopped him there. I held his wrist in place while I undid them myself. After stroking him through his boxers for a minute or two my hand slipped underneath the offending fabric. We both moaned at the contact of hand on cock. It was hard enough for me to go slow, but I did not want to hurt him. I had managed to injure some of the strongest pokemon they had sent to fuck me when I was like this. What was there to say I would not do so once more?

"Stop being so fucking gentle." He growled. I was so shocked by this that I stopped moving altogether.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. I can't stand this. You are acting like I'm a girl or something made of glass." He said.

"I have hurt even a Tyranitar when I was like this." I said.

"I am sure that is an interesting story. I don't fucking care right now. I know you can be much rougher. Fucking show me!" he said. I could feel the fierce glare he threw my way even if I could not see it.

In less than five minutes I had removed all but his boxers. It astounded me that a human could have such a beautiful body. I am so used to that of pokemon that I have almost forgotten that humans can be beautiful as well. But there is also the fact that I do not think Silver is a normal human. I couldn't stop touching him. If I wasn't sucking on him I was biting him. He tasted so good and I could never get enough.

Finally he got irritated with my slowness and pushed me off of him.

"These have to go." He said as he pulled my shirt over my head. My shoes and pants soon followed.

"You're not …" he tried to say as I could feel his face grow hot under the hand I had placed there.

"No I'm not. This is all I could find before I left that lab. My aim was to escape not make a fashion statement. Finding some form of underwear wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind." I said. He nodded against my hand and reached out to touch my member. I gasped and moaned lowly as his hand slid up and down the thick length.

After a few minutes of this I needed release. He must have noticed this because I found myself on my back as he held me down. Just as I was about to protest his mouth was on my cock. At that moment all thoughts of resisting were nonexistent as he sucked on the sensitive flesh. He fondled my balls as well and that only added to the pleasure. I found my voice suddenly and moaned out his name as he deep throated my cock. The amount of pleasure was driving me nuts and he would not have control for much longer. Even the strongest of pokemon could not handle me when I was at the peak of lust. There was a big difference though. This time at least I would be fucking someone I loved and cared about.

I felt my legs tense and a white hot sensation in my stomach.

"Silver," I moaned as my seed spilled into his mouth. He managed to swallow it all and still suck me as hard as he was. He pulled away and I grabbed his wrist to follow his movements. His hand was on his own cock now, stroking and trying to relieve the pain and the aching.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" I asked as I easily stopped the movement of his wrist. I took up the place of pleasuring him as I pushed him back first onto the bed.

I felt like I was looking into the grey eyes of a demon as he stopped me from jacking off. The whole time since he had started working on me it had seemed like that. It was hot and made me ache to even think about it. Those dark grey eyes could probably even entrance some of the most selebate pokemon. Even the ones who were supposed to be considered genderless like Geodude or Lunatone. And he was so good at what he was doing. I wanted to come right there but I held back as he started to lightly scratch the inside of my thighs.

By this time it was getting so dark outside that the light from the window was no longer aiding me to see his sexy body. His eyes were all I could see as he stroked me to my edge.

"A-Alex!" I moaned as I came all over his hand. I was sure he was licking my essence off of his fingers as I caught the outline of his body from the lights of a passing car.

"You taste really good." He said.

It took me a moment to process this information.

'He just complimented how I taste right?' I thought wistfully.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I had been silent for a while and it must have looked like I had almost passed out.

"I'm fine." I said as he spread my legs.

"You okay to continue then?" he asked casually as he caressed the inside of my thigh.

"Show me what you can do." I said in a voice that was slightly more confident than I felt.

For some reason I was … what is the word? Scared? Afraid? Terrified? The strange thing was that I did not know why. Whenever anyone had made a reference to how good I looked and how I was 'so fuckable' it made me mad. I think something happened to me when I was younger.

"I have no memory of when I was six or before that." I whispered.

"Nani?" Alex asked.

"Jus-Just go slow and be gentle at first. I-I'm a little scared." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I cannot tell you if I am a virgin or not. Considering I feel really scared right now it is probably safe to say I'm not. I don't remember though …" I said.

"I can do that." He said as he gently slid one finger into my entrance.

I hesitated as I heard a small but barely audible sound of pain from Silver.

"You okay?" I asked as he shook slightly under me.

"Y-yeah … It just hurts." I said. I moved off of him and went to get the oil I had found earlier. I have no idea where it came from but it would definitely help right now.

"What are you looking for?" Silver asked.

"You'll see." I said.

After locating it I opened the small jar and coated my fingers in the warm liquid. I rubbed a liberal amount onto my cock and dipped my fingers back into the container. I put it down on the table beside the bed as I climed back on top of him.

"Does the dark make you uneasy?" I asked randomly. It was something that I knew had bothered him in that lady's shop but did he like it now?

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. That shop was just creepy earlier." He said almost as if he had known what I was thinking.

"I always feel better at night than during the day. At least being a nightwalker feels normal to me. Like I'm supposed to be one. During the day … I just feel that a dragon … a genetically created dragon … it's just not right …" I said more to myself than to Silver.

"That makes sense You seemed to be much happier in that dark shop than you were out in the daylight anyway." He said. I nodded as I held him against the bed and inserted a finger inside him once more.

There was little resistance this time. It was more like he was not used to the foreign sensation and not like he didn't want it. I suddenly got the urge to bite him at that moment. I leaned down for a minute and drank in the scent that was purely Silver. I caught myself and stopped almost immediately though. It would not due to bite him and hurt him.

"What was that? What were you trying to do?" he asked.

"I wanted to bite you." I said simply.

"Did you think I would stop you?" he asked. My finger stilled inside him as another wave of blood lust overwhelmed me.

"I don't care if you do or not." Silver said.

"But I will end up turning you. Do you want to become a vampire? Or there is the other … I don't even want to think about it." I said.

"What are you talking about? As for becoming a vampire … I don't mind that at all. If it means being with you for eternity … I would take that without complaint." He said adamantly.

"If you are sure ..." I said.

"Stop second guessing yourself. There is a possibility that you could end up hurting me yes. That is a good reason to question something you are doing I will give you that. But why hesitate so much? Is this a question of whether or not you love me?" he asked brokenly.

"No … I … I … I have managed to hurt the strongest of pokemon in my passions. … I don't want …" I said but was cut off.

"Stop it! I cannot stand this anymore! Forget about hurting me. The huge difference you have right now … You love me don't you? Will that not cause you to act out of true feeling instead of lust?" he said.

"That makes sense actually." I said.

"Then stop worrying!" he said.

I slipped a second finger into him and he clenched around the two digits. As I moved them in a scissoring motion the muscles loosened. A few minutes later he was sliding himself up and down along my fingers.

'This is so fucking hot.' i thought dazedly.

I managed to find his prostate a second later.

"A-A-Alex,"

"You want more don't you?"

"Yeah,"

A third finger followed the other two. I slowed down with this one though. He would be feeling a lot of pain soon and I didn't need to make things any worse.

"Give me something bigger," he whispered. I pulled out of him and he whimpered in discomfort.

"You asked for something bigger did you not?" I asked as I stroked his thighs. He grabbed onto my cock and squeezed it hard.

"Alright, Alright," I said as I positioned myself at his entrance. I planned to go slow even if it annoyed him. He could protest all he wanted but I would not give him speed until he was ready for it.

I slowly slid into his body. The shaking and gasping I could hear from under me said 'go faster.' I ignored it and kept going at the slow rhythm I had started.

"Go faster," he finally begged after a few minutes of the slow pace.

"If you think you can handle it." I said. He bucked his hips upwards. This movement forced my cock almost fully inside him.

"I'll be fine." he said as he thrust upwards again. This sheithed me fully inside him. Both of us moaned loudly at this action and I now have no doubts that he can handle me.

"Move," he said after we were like that for a while. I had nearly allowed myself to go crazy off of the sensation and feel of his body against mine. I started a slow and steady rhythm that gradually got faster. His nails raked at the skin on my back as i thrust into him. I fought off another wave of blood lust as I could feel blood dripping from a few of the places where his nails had gouged into my skin.

'Stop fighting it.' I heard from him.

'But …' I thought.

"Fuck your fear of hurting me! just bite me already. I know you fucking want to." he said.

I didn't fight the next wave of blood lust. i gave into the primal desire that had been threatening to take over my body. My fangs sank deep into the left side of his neck as his body arced under the pleasure.

"Harder, I want to feel … show me how rough you are." Silver said. Now that i had given up on restraint I was happy to oblige.

"Remember … silver you asked for this …" i said as I stared at him. He glared at me and pulled my head back to his neck.

I stopped taking blood from him when his breathing became ragged. I ceased my movements inside him and listened. All was still as he struggled to breathe properly.

"Fuck," he said. I kept going knowing that he was fine. I picked up the pace and his hips kept meeting mine.

"harder, fucking harder," he said.

"Alright," I said.

By now I was getting kind of tired. He had taken a lot more blood than I thought he would. it made it hard to breathe and I am glad that he stopped when he did. I am sure that the other things we've been doing haven't helped my breathing either. I was going to completely loose myself in this … the sex … the hot sexy body above me … dominating me … fucking me … making my whole body feel like it is on fire!

"Alex!" I said as I came all over our stomachs. After a few more hard thrusts he followed.

"Silver!" he exclaimed as his hot seed coated my insides.

'It feels so good.' I thought.

- - separater - - -

"So how did you like sex with a nightwalker?" I asked the boy I was holding onto. It was the next morning and his heartbeat had started to speed up. His body was much lighter as well.

"I like it." he said.

"You know you changed last night right?" i asked.

"It does not take three days?" he asked. I shook my head and chuckled at his confusion.

"You are right on that one at least. Under normal circumstances that would be true. But I am not a full blooded vampire. Because I am a nightwalker those circumstances have not been met." I said.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"Nightwalkers who bite humans or pokemon change them into vampires. With pokemon they become immortal but I think you get the point." i said.

"Yeah, … it only takes what? Four hours or something like that?" he asked.

"That's right," I said.

After both of us showered we went to find where Raolu had gone last night. We found him in the hallway and he stared at us.

'You were sure dominated last night Silver.' he thought to both of us.

'And?' Silver thought back.

'You are no longer an ordinary human either. Although you never really were to begin with.' Raolu thought.

'What?' Silver thought.

There was no answer to that question. I was curious to see what he had noticed but we weren't going to pry it from him. At least not right now.

We ate a small breakfast and then started off toward the next town.

"Is it that far from here?" I asked the other boy.

"We have to go through a cave first." Silver said.

"Sounds interesting. You might want to teach a pokemon Flash Silv," I told him.

"Not a bad idea."

I took out the HM Flash and stared at the disc.

"It might be a good idea to teach this to Eevee." i said. I took out his poke ball and threw it into the air. A fox appeared and stared at me questioningly.

"I want you to learn this move." I said as I held out the disc to the pokemon.

A moment later Eevee was looking at me with concentration in his eyes.

"Use Flash," I said. A bright light came from the fox. It died out almost immediately though.

"Try again,"

The move was tried a second time. The results weren't much different this time. When he tried a third time it worked perfectly.

"Great job Eevee." i said as i picked him up and rubbed his ears. A contented noise could be heard from the pokemon.

"Considering there could be a lot of trainers in the cave do you mind if I taught Flash to one of my pokemon?" i asked.

"Sure," Silver said as he held out the disc to me. i held it for a minute just thinking.

'Might as well try it on the unknown pokemon I have. It wouldn't hurt to find out what it is. Most of the ones i grabbed can learn almost any move anyway.' i thought.

Decided I took out the black poke ball that contained the pokemon I had just mentioned.

"Go," I said as I threw the poke ball. Out of it came a pokemon that jumped into my arms. It appeared to be a Dratini but I was not so sure.

"Is that the hybrid you mentioned yesterday?" Silver asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"What do you call that then?" Silver asked.

After thinking for a moment I shrugged.

"In the files I read it was called 'zxI19264791-0161.' I do not know what to call him. … I guess … Dagger. Do you like that?" I asked the dragon hybrid in my arms. A small squeak was heard in response.

"Alright then you will be known as Dagger." I said as I slid my hand over the scales along his back. Slight hissing could be heard from him as i explored his small form with my fingers.

I held the disc in front of the hybrid and a satisfied yip could be heard from the dragon type.

"Use Flash." I said. I could feel the heat coming off of the pokemon but knew there was no light.

"Try again," I told the pokemon. I could hear a soft cry as the move was attempted once more.

Not much better –

"One more time," I said as the small scaled pokemon tried again. This time there was more progress.

"Nice job," i said as I put the pokemon on the floor. It curled up near my shoes and laid its head against my ankle.

"You are going to do just fine," i said to no one in particular.

"i am sure he will," Silver told me. I nodded in the direction of his voice as I picked up the pokemon and put it back into the black poke ball.

"Let's go," i said as I walked toward the direction of the cave that would lead us to Azalea town.

We walked through a small mountainous region until we reached the cave.

"Be careful, in there." a man said as we arrived at the cave mouth.

"Why are there strong pokemon in there?" I asked him.

"Yep, so I hope you brought strong pokemon with ya."

"That won't be a problem," Silver said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded to him and we went inside the dark cave.

"Go Dagger,"

"Go Eevee,"

The two pokemon appeared next to us and made their usual battle cries.

"We are just passing through here as quickly as we can." I told Dagger.

"Let's try to not draw attention to ourselves." Silver said.

"Use Flash!" we both cried at the same time. The cave was filled with light as we began to walk through it.

As we traversed through the cave a few people were mumbling about strange noises on Fridays.

"What are they talking about?" I asked as i stopped and leaned against the wall.

"You can hear strange noises in here on Fridays. People think there is some kind of monster in here." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Really? What kind of monster could be hiding in here? It has got to be a pokemon." Silver said as he put an arm around my waist.

"That has got to be it." i said as i glared in the direction of the man who had spoken a few moments previously.

"You asked and I was jus sayin," the man said as we continued on.

We passed more people babbling about a monster in the cave.

"What's the big deal? I am sure this pokemon is nothing we cannot handle." I said.

"But it sounds so scary." someone said to my left.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I will battle you to prove it!"

"You battle me," Silver said as he stepped in front of me.

'I will let you take this one Silv. It sounds like a pointless fight anyway.' I thought.

- - separater - - -

"Go Vulpix!" the woman said as her pokemon came out of its poke ball. It was an orange fox with six tales.

"Vulpix!" it cried as it glared at Alex. Did it know he had just been insulting her?

"Go Eevee," I said as my own fox pokemon popped out of his poke ball.

"Eevee!" the brown fox growled as he glared at the Vulpix.

"Use Ember,"

"dodge and use Thundershock." i told Eevee. After being shocked severely Vulpix fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Get up, you can do it! Use Fire Spin."

"Dodge that and use Quick Attack." I said.

No luck –

'What is going on?' I thought in confusion.

The Eevee raced across the path with a blue color surrounding it.

'What attack is that?' i thought.

"Hydro Wheel," Alex said from beside me. I looked at him quizically and then turned back to the battle. When the brown fox crashed into the orange one they both ended up on the floor. The Eevee was the only one to get up.

"You win I guess … That is the only pokemon i have." the woman said as she threw me a few coins.

- - separater - - -

"I only had three hundred poke." the woman said as she came toward us.

"It is alright," i heard Silver say as he opened his bag. The coins were placed inside and then we kept walking.

"Wait!" the woman said as she sidled after us.

"Beware of the pokemon here. Some of them are rather strong."

I nodded at her and we kept going along the rocky path.

We made it through the cave without incident. Silver managed to catch a pretty strong Sandshrew before we made it out.

"I think he will be a good choice to use against the leader of Azalea. He has a pretty good speed stat and he is good with direct attacks." Silver said as he scanned the pokemon with his pokedex.

"Sounds like it." i said with a disinterested stare at the wall next to me.

"We found the exit!" Silver said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there.

The pokemon who had been emmitting light went back to normal as we entered the light of day.

"So Azalea town is not far from here?" i asked Silver.

"Yeah we just have to pass a few ledges and some grass." he said. Whether he knew or was looking at a map did not bother me. At least we would finally get there. We had been in that cave for almost three days and I had started to get restless. just cause I preferred the dark did not mean I liked being in caves for long periods of time. It had been hard to sleep because pokemon kept crying and moving around. Maybe I could get a few hours of proper sleep now that we were in a city again.

As we reached the city I did not notice anything strange about it. It just seemed like anormal city with normal people. How long would that last? Things like this were just not meant to be or they were a façade.

We made our way to the pokemon center and went inside. No one greeted us as we crossed the room to the counter.

'Something is weird about this place.' i thought.

"Hello," a soft voice said.

"What is going on here?" i asked. Silver nudged me but I did not stay quiet.

"It is way too peaceful here. Something has got to be wrong." i said. The nurse sighed and began to speak,

"You're right young man. There have been strange things happening here lately. They call themselves Team Rocket and they claim to want to take over Johto." she said.

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" I asked.

'That almost sounds familiar. Why though?' Silver thought.

Before I could inquire further into the state of the city there was a loud crash. I could smell burning plaster and wood as a fire burst from out of nowhere in front of us. I grasped Silver's hand and dragged him out of there.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked as I led us away from the burning building.

"I don't know." i said as I hit something solid.

'Damnit!' i thought as I felt clothing and a hat.

"Go Zubat!" the person I had run into said. Immediately I ducked as a bat flew toward me.

"Take him out Dagger," I said. A beam of ice was formed in the hybrid's mouth as it cried out. The bat was frozen and dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Someone get Kurt. He can help us defeat these Rocket Scum." a person said.

"Alright," Silver said as he grabbed onto my shirt. He began to drag me away from the fighting and Dagger followed us.

"Return," i said as the dragon type returned inside his black poke ball.

"There is a house around here somewhere if I remember," Silver said to no one in particular as he continued to pull me along.

"Let go of me," I hissed. He let go and i walked beside him.

I looked around frantically as i searched for the house i had seen in this direction when we had gotten here. This Kurt person might live there. It was definitely worth a shot. There had been so many black clad figures in the street and more help would be appreciated.

"I found it," I said as Alex appeared beside me almost out of nowhere. I startled slightly and grabbed onto his waist for support.

"I know that you are in love with me but this is not the time for this," he said.

"Sorry, you kind of startled me,"

He looked at me with a questioning expression and then started to walk toward the house.

I knocked on the door and got no response. I tried again and still nothing. On the third try the door burst into pieces.

'that's not supposed to happen.' i thought.

'I know what the hell is going on?' Alex thought into my head.

'Your guess is as good as mine Alex.' i thought.

'Yeah,' he thought. I grasped his hand in mine and we entered the house. What would we find there?

I glanced around the small house and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"There has got to be a problem here. I don't know anyone who refuses to answer twice and then has their door fall apart." i said. I could hear a scream as I was about to go into another room. I squeezed Alex's hand tightly and began to run toward the loud noise. When I reached the doorway the door was ajar. I quietly pushed it open to find a girl with her shirt halfway off and a man laughing at her.

"Give it up little girl. You can't fight me off. Surrender and tell me where the old man is."

"Noooooo!" the girl said.

the man pulled her shirt completely off and pinched one of her nipples. She groaned and tossed her head to the side.

"Unless you want to lose your virginity right now I suggest that you cooperate." the man said.

"What does that mean? i am scared." the girl said.

"It means," the man said as he pulled on the zipper of his jeans,

"that you will give me a child soon."

'Never!' I thought as i burst into the room with Alex right behind me. i glared at the man and went to stand in front of the small girl.

"Leave her alone," I said with anger in my eyes.

"And if I don't," the man said as he stroked the little girl's chest.

"I will have to stop you," I said as I punched him in the jaw.

"Protect the girl," i told Silver. I could hear him picking her up as the man stood up from his place on the floor. My punch had sent him to the ground but it was not enough to stop him.

"You'll pay for that whore!" he said as he came toward me. I dodged out of the way and he collided harshly with the door.

'This guy really needs to learn how to fight.' i thought with a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" the man said as he clamped his hand over my mouth. I pulled on his arm and was satisfied when I heard a loud crack as the bones snapped.

"Don't think that you can beat me just because you manage to surprise me." I said as I punched him in the stomach and then threw him at the wall.

"Do you see any rope here?" I asked Silver.

"Yeah," he said as he threw it toward me.

I tied up the rocket and stashed him in a nearby closet.

"You are safe now girl." i said as I made my way to Silver and the girl.

"Thank you mister. My name is Mazie." she said.

"i am just glad you are alright," i said with a rehearsed smile.

'I hate girls but she doesn't seem too bad.' i thought.

"My Grandfather Kurt went to the Slowpoke well,"

"What?" i asked.

"That is why you are here right? You are looking for him. He is the best trainer in Azalea aside from Bugsy."

"Yes that is why we are here." Silver said.

"Then go find him. He said he was going to battle Rocket members there. He might need some help." the girl said. We left when Silver put her down.

"Let's go," I said as I placed my hand in Silver's. I glanced at him and we began running toward the well. What kind of people would we find there? Why was it called the 'slowpoke well?'

I stopped short when I heard loud echoing in front of me. Silver almost crashed headlong into me but managed to just grab my waist. I glared at him and then climbed some steps to get inside the well.

"Slowpoke,"

"This must be a pokemon." i said as I reached out to touch the source of the noise. After feeling a slightly slippery creature I growled. I slid my hand along its body and found that something was missing.

"What is wrong with this pokemon?" i asked Silver.

"It has no tail. Slowpoke are supposed to have a tail." he said.

'Whoever did this is gonna pay!' I thought as I went into the well with Silver behind me.

I used the wall to navigate in the cave. I stopped when I ran into something.

"Who are you?" i asked as I realized it was a person.

"I am Kurt. I have come here to stop the Team Rocket members." the man said.

"We can help you." Silver said.

"Alright, just be quiet." he said.

As we made our way through the cave I could see many Rockets.

'One of us should stay and keep these guys busy with kurt.' I thought.

'Yeah that's a good idea.' Alex thought.

'I can distract them with a Flash attack and I am sure that Kurt will help.' I thought.

'Alright,' Alex thought.

I pulled the old man back as he was about to walk into a room full of Rockets.

"You and i are going to keep them busy while Alex goes ahead." I told him.

"Be careful," he said to Alex.

"I will." he said.

"Go Eevee," I whispered as the brown fox appeared from the red light. He looked at me questioningly and I smiled at him.

"Use Flash,"

The pokemon walked into the room and filled it with light. The Rockets were confused and Alex slipped past them. Kurt threw something in the air.

"Go Ursaring,"

A tall dark brown bear with a white circle on its stomach came out of a poke ball roaring.

'Good luck Alex.' i thought.

- - separater

I wandered around for a while with the walls as my guide.

'Shouldn't there be someone here? The Rockets would have been hiding someone or something considering there are so many of them.' I thought.

I kept going and the only sound was my footsteps on the rocky surface of the ground.

'This is getting boring.' i thought.

After walking around for a few more minutes I came to an open room. I stepped into the room and immediately could tell there was someone else there. Shuffling footsteps caught my attention as I came fully into the room.

"You dshouldn't be here bitch." someone said. I clenched my fists.

'I am tired of being called that!' I thought as my control snapped.

"And who are you to say something like that?" I said with venom dripping from my voice.

"Whoa chill out. I am the leader here. And I say … that you go." the man said.

'Good luck with that!' I thought as I walked in his direction.

"What are you doing here anyway." I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"We are taking the Slowpoke tails for the boss."

"Why?"

"he wants them. I won't let you stop us. Let's battle."

"You're on,"

- - separater - - -

"Go Golbat!"

"You're turn Luxray."

"Lux,"

"Gooooolbaaat!"

"Use Wing Attack,"

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt,"

I was not to be listened to. luxray stood his ground and shocked the bat when it flew into him.

'That works too,' I thought.

"Use Screech,"

"Do-"

It was too late however. The high-pitched attack slammed right into Luxray.

Even I was having a hard time with this one. It was so loud all I could hear was a long echo.

"Get up," I told Luxray. The attack had left him with little hearing but he was able to get up. i could hear running footsteps as Luxray attacked. Electricity crackled in the air and a thud could be heard.

"Golbat!" the man said as he withdrew his pokemon.

'Take that Golbat! Volt Tackle!' thought Luxray.

"You'll pay! Go Seviper,"

'What the hell is that?' I thought.

"Return luxray. Go! Dagger."

The scaled pokemon appeared and gave a small battle cry.

"You send out a little snake to battle a bigger snake? You really are stupid kid."

"Try this. Use Extremespeed,"

Dagger raced across the cave and hit the other pokemon before it knew what was happening.

"What the hell? Use Bite Seviper,"

"Dodge and use …"

I couldn't think of anything. I smelled something burning as Dagger came to curl up against my ankle.

"What the fuck was that? Did your little snake just use a fire attack?"

'That would be Dragon Rage to you loser.' I heard.

'You can use telepathy?' i thought back.

'Yeah. Does that surprise you?' I heard.

"Use Dragon Rage once more,"

"Dragon Rage?"

The attack smacked Seviper to the ground where it hissed angrily.

"Use your Wrap attack."

Before I could think of an attack Dagger was already moving.

'I hope you know what you're doing.' i thought.

'I can handle this.' i heard.

I heard flames crackle as there was another loud thud.

'Dragonbreath is so awesome.' I heard.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"dragonbreath. You do know this is a Dratini right?" I asked the man.

"I Proton, … did not know that."

"Your loss then. Finish this," I told the dragon.

Icicles latched onto my skin as it became colder in the room.

'Blizzard?' I thought.

'That's right,' I heard.

"It is so cold in here." the man said. His snake was doing even worse than he was. It hit the ground and Dratini cried out in victory.

"You win for now," the man said as he started to walk away.

'Don't think so,' i heard.

"The battle is over. Stop sicking your little snake on me."

'That's dragon to you,' I heard from Dagger as the man was slammed into the wall.

"What kind of little pokemon like that can use Iron Tail?" the man asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"This one apparently. i am just as surprised as you are." I told him.

"W-what?"

"Freeze him in place Dagger," i instructed the dragon type.

The man screamed as he was covered in ice.

"Nice work," i said.

"Thanks,"

"You can talk out loud as well?" I asked Dagger.

"Yeah, that is what telepathy can allow. Not all pokemon choose to do so."

"Interesting … We should find the others." i said.

'Right,' Dagger thought to me.

- - separater - - -

"Take down as many as you can." kurt told me.

"Right, use Thundershock on as many of them as you can at one time." I told Eevee. He complied as electricity filled the air. I could hear the roars from Ursaring as he slammed grunt after rocket grunt into the cave wall.

"NIce work," Kurt said from beside me.

"Thanks,"

"It's not over yet." he warned me as red light filled the room. The rocket grunts were trying to fight back by sending out their own pokemon.

'just try it,' I thought.

A flock of Zubat now flapped in front of us.

"Use Thunderbolt,"

"Use your Hammer Arm to knock them down."

"Supersonic," the grunts instructed at the same time.

"Make sure you dodge that," i said. Eevee let out a Flash attack to confuse the bats in order to avoid their attacks.

There were so many bats and some of them were managing to dodge out of the way of our attacks.

'We have to do something.' i thought.

"Use Uproar." Kurt told his pokemon. The sound-wave attack stopped the rockets who had just been trying to escape.

"Don't even try to leave." he said as his pokemon repeated the attack.

'Damn that is loud.' i thought.

After we defeated all of the Zubat a few grunts threw out some Golbat.

"That is the evolved form of Zubat." Kurt said when he saw my confused expression.

"Use Thunderbolt,"

"Use Uproar again."

The attacks hit the Golbat and did not do as much damage as i thought.

'What the fuck? How much stronger are these guys?' I thought. But my thoughts could be a problem sometimes.

An object hit my neck as I was looking around the room. Whatever it was it latched onto me with its teeth.

"Let go," I said.

The creature refused and just kept biting down harder. I was trying not to panic as it began to drain some of my blood.

"Use Hammer Arm on that Golbat," Kurt said to his Ursaring. The bear came toward me and I was kind of scared. A blue force field materialized in front of me. The bear was dumbfounded as it stared at me.

"we cannot help him right now. Use Hyper Voice to take the remaining bats from the sky," Kurt told his bear pokemon. The loud noise shocked me out of my hysteria. but would it be enough? The amount of blood i was losing was not helping …

- - separater - - -

When I got into the room I covered my ears.

'That is way too loud,' I thought.

'You're telling me,' Dagger thought.

As the sound deminished slightly I could step inside the other chamber. I couldn't hear Silver and that worried me.

'Where is he?' I thought.

'I am blind too Alex. Sorry,' Dagger said.

Once the sound died down it was deathly silent. I walked toward the cave mouth and ran into something solid.

"Silver?" I asked.

"He has erected a force field around himself. It has been like that since that Golbat latched onto him and started to drink his blood." Kurt said.

"That's not good." I said as I tried to go further forward.- no luck –

'I did not want to have to do this.' I thought as a blade formed on my left arm. It was only two feet long but it would be enough.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt.

"Just watch," I said. I walked toward the barrier and raised my arm up.

I was nearly unconscious when I heard footsteps coming toward me.

'Alex?' I thought.

He couldn't hear me. my eyes widened as I saw a blade forming on his arm.

'What is he going to do with that?' I thought in fascination and slight horror.

Was he going to hurt me? I quickly berated myself for such thoughts. He would never hurt me unless absolutely necessary.

"I'll give you one chance Silver. You need to break this barrier down now. Otherwise this blade will hurt you when I do so." Alex said. I found myself looking into grey eyes as I tried to figure out what to do.

"How?" I asked.

"I do not know what created it or why it was created. You have to figure that out yourself." he said.

'But how?' I thought.

'Until you can calm down there is nothing you can do.' I heard.

'Raiolu?' i thought.

'I hate to say something like this but he will have to break it down for you. You have no control and this is the first time you have done something like this. It is not even like a Reflect or Deflect. I don't see any way you can break it yourself.' the steel/fighting type thought to me.

"I don't know how to break the barrier and neither does Raiolu." i told Alex.

"Okay … This is going to hurt a lot." he said as he came closer. I could see a look of concentration on his face as the bat kept biting my neck.

"Hurry …" I said as I began to drift into unconsciousness …

I slashed out with the blade and felt the solid wall from earlier break into pieces. I could smell blood and reached out just in time to catch Silver.

"I'm so sorry Silver," I said as I held his unconscious body in my arms.

"We should get back to my house. I have medical supplies there. It looks like your boyfriend could really use something for that cut on his arm." Kurt said.

"This is not just a normal cut. I t is much worse than it looks. he has lost a lot of blood too." I said as I followed the man to his house.

- - separater - - -

I woke up groggily in Alex's arms.

"What happened?" i asked as I noticed that we were alone. Even Raiolu and Dagger were gone.

"You put up a force field when the Golbat bit you. Even Kurt's Ursaring couldn't break it with his Hammer Arm attack. I came to find you like that. I created a blade on my left arm and slashed right through the barrier." Alex said.

"But why did it hurt and why am I here now?" I asked. He sighed and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"The Golbat had been taking blood from you for quite a while. Even as a vampire that is not a good thing. Blood is what fuels you now and when that is taken away … It is even worse than if it were a human. You cannot regrow the blood cels." he told me.

"So I will need to take blood from someone then?"

"Yeah," he said. He stared off into space for a moment before his gaze was on me again.

"That is up to you Silv. You can take from a pokemon or from a human." he said.

"What would happen … What if I wanted to take from you?" i asked.

"I guess that would work. … would you really want to do that though … i am so … so dirty-blooded." he said. This made me angry. i sat up and gripped his wrists tightly in mine.

"Never say that again, Alex. I don't care what they did to you. You are not a dirty little bitch. You got that!" I said.

This declaration drained what little strength i still had and I fell back onto his lap. It was silent in the room for a few moments.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he stroked my neck. Although the touch was gentle I still hissed in pain.

"How long do I have to take blood from someone?" I asked in a slightly raspy voice.

"About five minutes. Now is your time to choose." he said.

The room was still and quiet as i thought. Four minutes had passed before I made a decision.

"Alex i choose you." I said. If he had any doubts or qualms about that decision he had no time to voice them. my body slipped into a near unconscious state then and if he didn't do something I would probably die. If vampires actually do die.

I could feel his hand close to my face.

"Drink," he ordered in a soft voice as my teeth clamped around his wrist. The blood was so good … Warm, metallic, and there was also another flavor I could not place … … …

I waited as he drained some of my life force. At least I could give him a lot more blood than anyone else. I had so many blood types I couldn't even count them. I was just worried about what that blood could do to him. It had never been tested. Giving pokemon blood to a vampire and I wasn't just a pokemon either. could the Sunburst blood harm him as well?

I had no time to think about it because I was beginning to feel faint. How much blood had he taken from me?

"Silver let go," i said.

no response –

"Silve come on,"

- still nothing –

"Silver …" i said as I nearly fell over from close to the equivalent of human blood loss.

I wrenched his fangs away from my wrist and started to breathe heavily.

"Why didn't you stop?" I asked him.

"I couldn't, Alex. I tried, and just …"

"It's alright, I will just have to find effective ways to make you stop." I said as I rubbed his mipples playfully. A soft moan came from him in response.

"That might work but I think I will have to go a lot further. i shouted practically and you didn't even flinch." I told him.

"Wow," he said.

"So where are we anyway?" i asked.

"In the pokemon center. kurt did not have an extra bed so he helped me get you here." he said.

"You're strong enough to carry me aren't you?" I asked.

"That wasn't the problem. There was too much blood. I was lucky that i didn't bite you again or him for that matter. I had to leave the center for a few hours to keep from doing so." he said.

"I guess that comes from depriving yourself of blood for so long Alex." I said.

"Hey! What was I supposed to do? You cannot bite a vampire and take blood from them until after three days of them being turned." he defended himself.

"Alright," i said.

- - separater - - -

The next day I got up and stretched. I could feel something hard under me and looked down to see that Alex was … let's just say having an erotic dream.

"Alex?"

"Huh?" he asked as his arms encircled my body.

"Time to wake up. We should go and see if I can challenge Bugsy the gym leader today." I said.

"Alright,"

We got to the gym in no time. It had a few small towers with mantis pokemon on them lining the outside of the building.

"That's creative," I commented. I was about to point to the towers but then remembered he would not see what I was doing.

"There are some pillars with bug pokemon around the building." i told Alex.

"I guess that fits. This is the Bug gym." he said.

I never recalled telling him that.

"how did you know? You were the one asking what Johto was just less than a week ago."

"I did some reading while you were asleep. Apparently Bugsy uses a combination of bug type pokemon and bug/flying pokemon." he said.

"Thanks for the tip," I said as I grabbed onto the door.

Before I could pull on it it creaked open.

'Okay …' I thought.

The gym was decorated in greens and yellows on the inside.

"I am here to battle the gym leader Bugsy." I announced as I walked in with Alex at my side.

"You have come to the right place." someone said from the shadows.

I glanced around but could not locate the owner. A boy stepped out from behind a tree right in front of me.

"I am Bugsy," he said. he was dressed in a black button up shirt and light green pants with dark brown boots. His Medium green shoulder length hair hung loosely from his shoulders.

"and I accept your challenge," he finished.

- - separater - - -

"Go! Pinsir,"

"Go Speed," I said. The Sand mouse pokemon came out of his poke ball and gave a short cry.

"This battle is between the challenger Silver and his Sandshrew and the gym leader Bugsy with his Pinsir. This will be a single battle style two on two match. Begin!" the referee said.

"Use Vicegrip,"

"use Sand Attack,"

The mouse pokemon threw sand in the bug type's face. The Pinsir seemed confused for a moment and then went after Sandshrew again.

"Dodge out of the way and use Tackle."

"Use Vicegrip again."

The mouse ran away from the bug and then slammed into it from behind. Pinsir was pushed back a few feet and then was ready to fight again.

"Use your Bind attack," the gym leader ordered. As Sandshrew tried to run away again it was trapped.

'Sandshrew hang in there.' i thought.

'You may want to use Bide,' Alex thought into my head.

'Not a bad idea.' I thought.

"Sandshrew whatever you do don't panic. Use Bide,"

The rodent seemed to be having trouble with its cowardly urges but eventually calmed down enough to use the attack.

"Use Seismic Toss," the leader said.

The Pinsir grabbed onto the mouse and flung it into the air.

'Just a little longer …' i thought.

"Use Vicegrip again,"

The attack did a fair amount of damage but that would be a problem for the guy wearing boots.

"Release now," I said. The mouse ran toward the bug as it released the energy that had been building up inside its body. The attack made Pinsir fall over and groan.

"It's alright Pinsir. Use Swords Dance and then use Harden."

"Use Rollout." i told the mouse. He nodded and then rolled into a ball. He propeled himself off a tree and began to roll toward Pinsir.

'Hurry up,' thought Bugsy.

It seemed like the bug would finish powering up in time but no. The mouse collided with him and they both went flying! The mouse got up shakily and the bug struggled even more than his smaller opponent.

"Finish this," both trainers said.

"Use Guillatine,"

"Use Quick attack and then Swift followed by Rollout."

'Interesting,' Bugsy thought.

We had rehearsed and practiced like crazy earlier this morning and right after I had caught him.

'All your training will finally pay off.' Alex thought.

'Yeah,' i thought.

Sandshrew got the first two attacks in but was too slow for the third. The Pinsir's horn like appendages clamped down on his neck and squeezed. The most horrible sound i had ever heard came from my pokemon. Just when I was thinkking of forfeiting the match something stopped me.

Speed started glowing a brilliant white. As we both shielded our eyes Sandshrew's body was busy reforming.

"Sandslash!" he cried as the light faded. In the place of the smaller mouse stood a taller one with quill like spines on his back.

"Let's finish this with Pin Missle."

"Use Harden,"

The defensive move allowed the Pinsir to repel the spikes that flew toward it.

'Damn,' i thought.

"use Tackle,"

"use vicegrip,"

I guess he wanted to do what he liked. Sandslash rocketed toward Pinsir and slashed at the bug pokemon. Pinsir fell over and fainted instantly.

"That was a Slash attack. Good job. You have won this round," Bugsy said.

"The match goes to the challenger Silver and his Sandslash. Please send out your next pokemon Bugsy."

"Go! Scyther,"

"I'm staying with Speed,"

"Begin!"

The mantis and the rodent stared at each other. Then they both turned away and glared at us.

"Use Slash,"

"You too,"

The pokemon ran toward each other and slashed out with claws and blades. After a few minutes of this they drew apart.

"Your Sandslash is pretty impressive considering it just evolved. But that won't save you. Use Agility!"

"Stay where you are,"

The green pokemon began to run around and its speed rose exponentially.

'Nice work,' Bugsy thought.

"Use Quick Attack Scyther,"

"Use Double Team,"

The green bug was confused by the multiple copies of Sandslash.

"Now use Double Team twice more,"

Again the bug type tried to find the real mouse, and again failed. Now Sandslash was so fast I could barely see it.

"Show them what a real Quick Attack looks like,"

"I don't think so … use Flash," Bugsy said. The light confused Speed so much that he ran into a tree.

"Finish this with your Slash." Bugsy said. As the mouse remained confused Scyther came up from behind it to deliver the final blow. With a sharp cry Sandslash fainted.

"That is the end of round two. The victor is Bugsy. Send out your last pokemon Silver." the referee said.

"Go! Raiolu."

"So Silver has chosen his last pokemon the fighting/steel type Raiolu. This match is between Bugsy's Scyther and Silver's Raiolu. Begin!" the referee almost shouted.

'This guy really needs to chill out.' Alex thought.

"Use Swords Dance,"

"Not this again. Use Psychic,"

The blue light that surrounded Scyther was able to halt his movements.

"That was pretty good. Use Slash," Bugsy said.

The blades on Scyther's arms glowed as it prepared the attack.

"Use Aura Sphere,"

The blue ball of energy shot toward the bug as it tried to go through it.

nice try … -

"Use ag-"

"Psychic,"

The bug was frozen in place as it attempted to raise its speed stats again.

"Throw it into the ground," I said. The impact sent a small tremor throughout the gym.

'It looks like this is just about over,' Alex thought.

'I was just thinking that as well,' I thought.

"It is time to send this bug into hybernation. Use Force Palm and then Fire Punch." I told raiolu. The attacks were executed in quick succession and Scyther couldn't even try to stop them. The green mantis pokemon slid along the ground and fainted at Bugsy's feet.

"Great Job Scyther. you deserve a long rest." Bugsy said as he returned the bug type to its poke ball.

he came toward me with a smile on his face.

"This badge is yours Silver." he said as he held out a badge to me. i nodded dumbly as I was still deciphering what had just happened. Had I just beaten the Bug Trainer?

"Thank you," I said finally. I could celebrate later.

"I am always happy to meet someone who makes me rethink my entire battle strategy. I have not found that in a long time. With this badge you will be able to use the HM cut out of battle as well as this move," Bugsy said. He handed me a disc that was a green color.

"This," he said as he pointed to the disc,

"is Swords Dance,"

I put the disc into my bag and nodded.

"It will allow you to power up the Attack stats of any pokemon you teach it to during battle." he finished.

"That's going to be useful in the future." I said as we left the gym.

Author's note:

If I haven't already done this already.

Disclaimer:

Pokemon belongs to some awesome Japanese guy. I just own the personalities of the characters in this story and a few of the attacks. I also own Alex and Dusk.

- - separator - - -


End file.
